One more wash
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami had lived with OCD most of his life, but now after moving to a fresh start he meets someone who might push him to that last step of being normal. Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, yaoi, etc.
1. Moving house

Me: 'New story!'

Diao: 'Why are we here?'

Me: 'Hey I was nice enough to not do a fantasy story, be nice'.

Diao: 'If I must'.

Me: 'Again this one is dedicated to my sis (I do a lot for her don't I?) may your obvious trait be shown in true colours here'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy the story!'

Chapter 1-Moving house

The blonde pulled the last box out of the car and managed to nudge the door shut with his hip, he shifted the box in his arms as he carried it to the house and to the door, he gave a sigh when he noticed the door had started to close gently so moved closer and nudged it open again and sidled in. The box however got caught on the doorframe, and as he tugged it free it fell out of his hands and hit the floor with a loud thud, alerting the attention of the other male as he hurried to the corridor.

'Joey!' Yami hissed as he rushed over to pick up the fallen items.

'What? It's heavy!' Joey bent down to tip the box upright again and helped as well 'What are all of these anyway?' He asked picking up a sheet of paper and reading it.

'That's not important' Yami quickly passed off as he picked the box up and carried it into the living room where he set it on the small table.

Joey rolled his eyes and stood up, flexing his fingers lightly to ease the small pain from the weight 'So can I get something to eat now?'

'Hmm? Sure. There's a few things in the fridge' Yami watched his blonde friend hurry off, he rolled his eyes before turning back to the box and sorting the sheets of paper back into order. It only took him a few moments to put it back in order, giving himself a proud smile as he did so and set it aside.

'You remember how it went?' Joey asked as he bit into an apple he had found.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It's easy'.

'Yeah for you' Joey moved back and sat down on the sofa as he watched Yami continue unpacking his belongings 'I'm surprised you actually moved. Thought you'd have one paddy fit'.

'Well Mahad says I need to get used to new things anyway' Yami mumbled during his concentration 'That and it's closer to work…which reminds me'.

Yami turned to another box and rummaged around until he took out an alarm clock and started pushing the buttons on it 'Need to reset my alarm'.

'Oh yeah? To what?'

'To seven'.

Joey chuckled before biting into the apple once more 'You getting up at seven?'

'Of course. I'll have half an hour to get dressed and feed myself, twenty-two minutes to collect my work and make sure everything is turned off. Sensible right?'

'Uh-huh. And what about the other eight minutes?'

'Walking to work obviously'.

'How do you know it takes eight minutes to get there?'

'I timed myself when I was viewing the house'.

Joey raised his brow and sat back 'But what if you don't get there for perfect eight?'

Yami smirked and turned to his friend 'I never make a mistake' He boasted lightly.

Joey sighed and nodded 'True…I had to endure it during school' He then looked down at his apple and bit into it once more before it was but a core, he looked up at Yami as he turned his back and smirked as he quietly reached forwards to put it on the table.

'There's a bin in the kitchen' Yami scolded making Joey groan.

'Come on Yami, I'm lazy'.

Yami turned to him with his hands on his hips 'Joey, a bin is used to store trash, what you have in your hand is trash. Apple goes in bin and nowhere else, understood?'

Joey rolled his eyes and stood up 'Yes miss' He droned and shuffled his way into the kitchen.

Yami smiled and finished in the living room before joining Joey in the kitchen, the blonde stood aside and watched Yami move around the kitchen putting away the utensils he brought with him into their rightful places; saucepans and pans and cutlery in the cupboards and drawers, Joey shook his head as he watched Yami sort everything into a perfect order until it was in perfect symmetric order.

'I have to say Yami, you're pretty amazing in keeping everything in order' Joey joked lightly as Yami finished off.

'Well, perfection equals happiness' Yami gave a sigh and picked up the empty boxes to move them away.

'Nah, I like a little mess in my home' Joey followed Yami as he picked up the boxes before tearing them to separate squares 'Makes it feel more like your home you know?'

'Mmhmm. Whatever pleases you Joey'.

'Yeah I'm talking too much. So you got everything you need?'

'Think so. Thanks for the help Joey'.

'It's no problem. Call me or Atemu if you need anything, but you know-'

'Let me guess, suck it up right?' Yami interrupted with a smirk.

'You got that right' Joey gave him a small pat on his back 'Alright, I'll see you later Yami'.

'Yeah, bye Joey' Yami listened to Joey shutting the door behind him and the car starting up before the sound of its loud engines disappeared. Yami tore up the last of the boxes and sighed, looking around his new and quietly empty house 'Just me…wonderful…' Yami then picked up the shredded boxes with a raised brow 'I need to get a recycling bin…'

* * *

><p>When it got darker Yami decided to start making something for him to eat, he started cooking himself something to eat with the cordless phone wedged between his shoulder and ear as he talked to Mahad on the other end.<p>

'So I take it you're happy about your new home hmm?' Mahad asked.

Yami gave a soft chuckle but nodded despite Mahad not being able to see it 'It's alright…its larger and closer to work, just been quiet is all. Never realised how lonely it could get being on your own'.

'Well why don't you get a roommate then?' Mahad suggested.

Yami groaned as he moved to the cupboards and took a saucepan out 'They wouldn't understand me. They'll make a mess!'

Mahad gave a soft chuckle 'Very well Yami, you can think about that another time. Well I'm glad you've settled in nicely, I'm sure you'll tell me more about it at our appointment next which is…erm…'

'Wednesday' Yami answered for him with a smile 'Four o'clock like usual'.

'Ah yes, well I'm sure you can tell me all about your new house then and anything else, and you've got my number in case of an emergency right?'

'Mmhmm. Put it in history already'.

'Good. Well I hope you have a few good fun days in your new home, and I'll see you on Wednesday, okay Yami?'

'Yeah, goodbye Mahad'.

'Goodbye Yami'.

Yami put the phone back to its rightful place before sighing and going back to cooking, he ended up chopping some vegetables, slicing them slowly as he made sure they were roughly the same size. He gave a dismal sigh and looked back to his deafly quiet empty home once more.

'It is rather lonely here…' Yami mumbled but returned to his cooking nonetheless.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Diao: 'So you've done all your research then?'

Me: 'Yes I think so…it should be roughly accurate…'

Diao: 'Which means it isn't'.

Agil: 'B-But Vann does do a lot of research. Right Vann?'

Me: 'Yeah…research for long hours…sure…'

Agil: 'Review if you like!'


	2. Meet

Diao: 'I'm surprised you haven't offended anyone yet'.

Me: 'I'm surprised people read it!'

Agil: 'Aren't you always though…?'

Chapter 2-Meet

Atemu sat at his desk at work watching the minute hand on the clock go by slowly until it reached eight o'clock perfectly, he then looked up as the elevator dinged and once the doors opened Yami walked in and gave Atemu a smile.

'Eight o'clock on the dot yet again' Atemu chuckled lightly as Yami sat himself down 'I thought for sure you'd be late, but you've proved me wrong again'.

'I'm never late Atemu' Yami turned in his chair lightly to see his friend 'It's not in my dictionary'.

'Mmm I can see'.

'I'm surprised you're early' Yami turned back to his desk and lightly put things back in their proper places 'You're usually eleven minutes late'.

Atemu chuckled and stood up sorting through some papers 'I wanted to see if you got in on time, and to be there if you didn't' Atemu walked over and handed Yami some papers 'By the way, Isamu, Sachiko, and Souta wanted you to look over their work before their meeting tomorrow'.

'Oh really?' Yami skimmed through the papers before tutting to himself as he took out a black pen and marking on the papers 'And these people got good grades in schools?'

'They're only human Yami, give them some mercy'.

'Mmm…' Yami hummed as he continued to correct their work.

Atemu chuckled before going back to his desk and sitting down 'How you liking your new home anyway?'

'Yeah…it's nice. I need to go shopping after work. Fill my fridge up and stuff'.

'Alright then, try not to bleed your wallet dry' Atemu smirked lightly making Yami roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>After work Yami headed to the nearest shop to his street which happened to be one of the bigger supermarkets, he walked around the large shops taking out his favourite brands that he thought he would need before paying for his groceries and putting them in their rightful bags. Yami sighed as he walked out the glass door and lifted a couple of the bags to check their weights, making sure they would cope under the strain.<p>

'If Joey were here he'd tell me to drive' Yami mused with a roll of his eyes.

Before Yami could move someone else accidentally and ended up making one of the bags fall out of his hands, the person squeaked and reached down to pick the fallen items up with Yami.

'Sorry, sorry, I'm such a klutz' The male scolded himself lightly as he helped Yami.

'It's okay' Yami reassured as he took a good look at the items that had fallen. He gave a small sigh, as they stood up again.

'I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention'.

'It's fine, honestly' Yami looked into the bag to see what he had put in his bag before turning back into the shop.

The male watched Yami confused before shaking his head and walking in as it was his destination as well, he quickly took one of the shopping baskets before catching up with Yami 'Are…you okay?'

Yami looked down at him before nodding 'Yes…why?'

'Well, I thought you were leaving, but you've…just walked back in?'

'Oh, I have to rebuy this again' Yami explained hinting to the dropped bag.

'Umm…why?'

Yami opened his mouth to answer but closed it quickly and shook his head 'It's complicated…'

'Oh…well now I feel really guilty' He gave a small chuckle and shrugged his shoulders 'Is…can I…help in some way? For being a nuisance?'

Yami thought for a few moments before smiling lightly 'Unless you want to shop with me…I can't think of anything'.

'Then I'll do that' He gave a smile before holding his hand out 'I'm Yugi Mutou by the way'.

Yami looked down at the hand before looking off 'Yami Aten, it's nice to meet you'.

Yugi looked confused but chose to ignore it and retract his hand as they walked around once more.

* * *

><p>The two walked around the shop talking to each other and getting to know one another as Yami gathered his new shopping, he wasn't sure why they were following each other seeing as they most likely had two different lists, but he was glad for the company—he couldn't remember the last time a strange talked to him willingly.<p>

They soon came to the freezes which Yugi opened up and took a bag of mince out, Yami shook his head as he watched Yugi 'Put that back Yugi'.

Yugi turned to him with perplexed eyes 'Why?'

'You should take the ones from the back' Yami advised with a smile 'They have a longer due date on them, so they won't go off quicker'.

'Oh…' Yugi quickly swapped them over before checking the bag 'Wow you're right'.

'Of course, I'm never wrong'.

Yugi gave a giggle and elbowed the freezer door shut before joining Yami's side; he watched the male with a bite of his lip before speaking up.

'Yami…forgive me if this is personal but…umm…you just seem to be…different…'

Yami gave a light chuckle 'You mean if I'm crazy or not right?'

'I didn't say-'

'If you must know I have OCD'.

'Oh…oh that's why outside…I-I'm really sorry now'.

'It's fine' Yami reassured 'Besides I got everything now right?'

'I-I guess…'

Yami gave a small smile but followed Yugi until he was finished with his shopping so they could go to the cash registers to pay for their items—Yami was just glad he had enough money left over to buy the other items again. Yugi went through first; he took out his wallet as he watched the price go up with a sigh.

'Heba's not going to like this…' He mused as paid the cashier and put his wallet aside so he could pack the bags.

Yami watched as Yugi packed the bags trying not to be his usual self and try to hint how they should be bagged; Yugi finished quickly before he heard ringing and took his phone out of his pocket, he silenced it and muttered to himself as he pocketed it once again and grabbed the bags.

'I've got to go, being told off' Yugi smiled and waved at Yami as he backed away 'It was nice meeting you Yami'.

'Yeah likewise' Yami watched Yugi hurry off out of the shop before giving a sigh and paying the cashier, he then looked down as she opened the till and noticed the wallet sitting idly, Yami picked it up before opening it up and reading the name inside.

'Yugi…he must've left this behind' Yami read the address that was underneath it before pocketing it 'I'll take it back to him after I finish this' He told himself as he took his own bags of shopping and walked out, making sure to miss the people as he came home.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Yugi sounds like a chatterbox'.

Agil: 'But I'm sure he's not right?'

Me: '…Yes…but of course…'

Diao: 'You don't sound very convincing'.

Me: 'Yeah I'm very tired…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Drive me nuts

Diao: 'Shouldn't you being doing other stories?'

Me: 'Urgh'.

Diao: 'Fair point'.

Chapter 3-Drive me nuts

Once Yami returned home and packed away his shopping bags into their rightful places in the cupboards he went in search of Yugi's home, he felt bad that Yugi had left it as it looked like it contained important items—mostly debit and credit cards but a few pictures of friends and relatives—and wanted to return it before Yugi noticed it was missing.

Unfortunately for Yami Yugi lived near enough on the other side of the town and the thought of taking public transport didn't seem appealing enough for him, so he regrettably had to walk there. Time passed and Yami couldn't help but notice the evening starting to set in as he walked down what he hoped was Yugi's street, he just hoped that it wouldn't be too dark when he returned home, a car would've been convenient if he knew how to drive.

Yami then stopped and looked up at the house that was Yugi's; it was smaller compared to the other houses but it was still good looking, a lush garden with small colourful flowers and Yami could make out a growing tree in the back. Yami pushed the gate open and walked up the bricked path before coming to the door, he rang the bell and looked to the window as he heard movement before turning back to the door, it opened up and Yugi stood at the door now wearing what Yami presumed was old clothes as it was dabbed in magnolia splotches.

'Yami?' Yugi questioned blinking wildly at the male at his door 'Ho-How did you…?'

'You left this behind' Yami explained as he took out the wallet to show Yugi.

Yugi looked down at the wallet before gasping 'Oh god! Thank you so much!' Yugi slapped his forehead as he took his item back 'I can't believe I left this behind, thank you'.

'It's no problem. Really'.

Yugi smiled before opening the door more 'Would you like to come in?'

'Uhh…sure' Yami stepped in and slipped out of his shoes as he looked around Yugi's house; the hallway had several doors leading off to different rooms, at the far end looked like a kitchen, the others had to be the living room and such. Stairs lead up to the second level, but with the gap it showed Yami could only see part of another door.

'Would you like something to drink?' Yugi asked as he shut the door 'Tea or something?'

'Yeah sure' Yugi smiled and walked off to the kitchen; Yami looked around the house a bit more and turned to the first door.

It was the living room, or it would've been if it wasn't covered in old newspapers and cloths, the room had been stripped and covered to save the furniture of mess. Sitting by one wall was a tin of magnolia paint with two brushes waiting to be used, half of the room was painted in the smooth magnolia colour while the other half was a somewhat hideous blood red colour, but in its raw incomplete state made Yami bit his lip and hold his hands behind his back.

'You painting?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah. Finally got round to doing it' Yugi chuckled from the kitchen 'It's why I rushed back. My brother was doing it, but he had to return to his job'.

'Oh…' Yami looked back to the room 'You're leaving it like this?'

'I was actually about to take a break when you came, coincidence huh?'

'Yeah…' Yami tried to look elsewhere but his eyes kept falling onto the room torturing him more, Yami looked back at Yugi who was still busy making tea and with a small decision Yami rolled up his sleeves and walked into the painted room to pick up a brush, dip it into the paint and continue where Yugi had left off. A small relief came to him as he continued the painting, knowing that he would be able to deal with the room as long as it was in progress and not abandoned.

'It really bugs you doesn't it?'

Yami turned to see Yugi standing at the door with two cups of steaming tea in his hands 'Very. If this was my house it would drive me nuts'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle as Yami returned to painting again 'There's another brush if you want to help you know. Or you can just stand and mock me'.

'No I'll help' Yugi put the cups aside as he walked over and picked up the paintbrush as well, dipping it so it was coated in paint before standing next to Yami and help him with the painting as well.

* * *

><p>The two formed an unconscious routine while painting the room; Yugi painted over it first though his attempts weren't up to scratch as he was too small to paint the top of the walls and often left gaps he didn't mean to where the red was seen through, Yami was there to help as he reached up to assist Yugi at the parts he couldn't reach, neaten up the edges and paint over the spots that let the old colour seep through.<p>

'I didn't think you'd like to do painting' Yugi commented breaking their silence.

'I…try to stay away from it' Yami explained 'Hard to get out of clothes'.

'That's why you wear old clothes for the job'.

'I don't have old clothes'.

'Oh…' Yugi shrugged his shoulders and continued as they reached the corner, Yugi briefly looked up at Yami before facing the wall 'How long…have you been like this?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami didn't answer for a while as he reached down to soak the brush with paint before assuming his job 'A while…' Yami answered.

'Sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it'.

'No it's fine' Yami reassured 'I mean…Mahad my therapist says I should be more open about it…but no one really wants to talk about it. They think it's awkward or something like that'.

'Well…do you want to talk about it?' Yugi queried.

'Uhh…I don't mind'.

'Okay…' Yugi watched as Yami reached the corner and bit his lip lightly 'When did you first notice? Uhh…if it's not too much to ask'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders lightly 'It was when I was in school once…it was Art and these two boys were having this paint fight, next thing I knew the paint was all over me'.

Yugi cringed as if he could imagine how the situation had went 'And then? What did you do?'

'I screamed' Yami answered in a light chuckle 'And screamed and screamed until they called for my mother to come and take me home. Once I got back home I threw my clothes away and showered about four times, it was about then I thought something was wrong…of course my parents didn't believe me until I was about fifteen'.

'Ouch…that must've been…bad'.

'Sort of' Yami gave a smile and turned to Yugi 'But I had Atemu who understood and helped me through most times, and Joey I met in high school who's a good friend. So it was hard, but I had friends to help me thought it'.

'Right…but your better now right? I mean, you're coping with it if you have a therapist'.

'Yeah, nothing like when I was a kid. I really was unbearable back then; surprised I wasn't put up for adoption really'.

Yugi gave a smile but decided not to push much more on the subject, Yami glanced to Yugi feeling he should ask some questions seeing as Yami had to answer his 'So you live with your brother?'

'Mmm…I bet that sounds weird doesn't it?' Yugi sniggered to himself as he stood up on tip toe to try and reach the top 'Who would want to live with their own brother?'

'Well…why do you?'

'It's more convenient for us' Yugi explained 'I used to live with my grandfather and help him with his shop while my brother decided to do his own business, but then my grandpa died some years back so I live with my brother while I decide what to do with the shop. It's nice…but not very popular…'

'Oh…I see…you're good at business stuff huh?'

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Not really. Heba, my brother, is more into business and stuff. Good with numbers and such. Me I'd rather lie in bed all day'.

'I think we all do' Yami joked.

A few hours later and Yami was adding the last touches to the edges before standing back proudly, Yugi nodded and looked around at the new bright room they had created despite time going on and turning into the night.

'I have to admit…it's nice to complete something' Yugi commented.

'Welcome to my world'.

Yami helped Yugi restore the furniture to its rightful place and clean up with him, he stood at the kitchen sink as he held the brushes under the water as he watched the bristles turn back to their hairy black colour, Yugi stood by his side watching Yami force the brushes clean enough to be mistaken as brand new.

'You really do things neatly' Yugi commented as Yami put the brushes aside to dry 'If I paint another room, can I call you to help me with it?'

Yami nodded 'Sure. Was thinking about becoming a part time painter anyway'.

Yugi gave a light laugh as he followed Yami to the door to say his goodbyes, he bit his lip lightly as Yami kicked his shoes on and stepped out onto the path 'Say Yami…' Yami turned back to Yugi 'If…you're not busy one day, maybe we could have a coffee or something…?' Yugi hinted lightly.

Yami blushed lightly 'Sure I-' Yami bit his lip but shook his head 'No. No'.

'Why not?'

'Because then you'll start to like me, then I'll start to like you, then we get together before I do something that annoys you and call me selfish then we'll split up and then I'll be heartbroken. I think I'll stay away from that…'

Yugi gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders 'Okay, you have good reason I suppose. See you another time then Yami'.

'Yeah…bye' Yami walked away turning back when he heard Yugi shut the door behind him, he gave a small sigh and started walking down the night covered streets 'Yugi wouldn't be interested in me…no…no one is…I did right' He reassured himself before trying to shake the thoughts away from him and try to hurry back home before it got too late.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Me: 'Le gasp! First time Yami turned down Yugi? The horror!'

Agil: 'Umm…i-is it?'

Me: 'Don't worry Agil; I'm sure a lot of readers will complain, that should do the trick'.

Diao: 'Not the "it's part of the ultimate plan" crap?'

Me: 'No…not today'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Second chance

Me: 'Look, when I put Mahad in my stories, he will always be a doctor by default!'

Diao: 'The hell are you on about?'

Me: 'He will I say!'

Chapter 4-Second chance

If there was one thing Yami hated the most more than imperfection, it was having to go to a therapy lesson with doubts on his mind; he knew the point of going to the sessions was to talk and overcome doubts and problems in his life, but there were things even he didn't want to discuss about, however it was going to come out one way or another.

Yami watched after explaining to Mahad how he felt about his new move, the young male was making notes for the file he had about Yami, so they sat in silent patience until Mahad had finished and looked up at Yami.

'So, anything else you want me to know about?' Mahad queried before watching Yami look away 'Is there?'

'Sort of…' Yami mumbled.

'Would you like to talk about it?' Yami shrugged his shoulders making Mahad smile 'Well we have ten more minutes left, we can talk about it or we can sit here and stare at each other. Which would you prefer?'

Yami rolled his eyes knowing if he had a real choice the latter would be easier but he knew Mahad expected the former; Yami sighed and rested his arms on his legs as he thought over how to explain the situation.

'Well…I met someone' Yami begun quietly rubbing his arm 'And they…sort of asked me out on a date'.

'Really? Well you must've made a very good impression then'.

Yami gave a nod but quickly hid his face as he mumbled 'I turned them down though…'

'Oh…why was that?'

'Well I'm a freak. Why should I date people?' Yami sighed and slumped back into the chair 'I'll only scare them away anyway…'

'Yami you can't be so hard on yourself' Mahad crossed his legs as he continued making notes 'You're human as me and as anyone else in this world, not a monster, you deserve to be happy just like anyone else does'.

'Mmm…' Yami hummed in agreement.

Mahad raised his brow but quickly did finished his notes and turned to Yami again 'How long ago was this?'

'Less than a week…'

'And you've been thinking about it recently?' Yami gave a small nod 'Like what? What you might've missed out on or what that person is like?'

'Just…stuff…' Yami said vaguely as he looked off.

Mahad watched Yami shrink away from the question before smiling lightly 'Yami, you have to tell me if you want my help' He reminded.

Yami sighed and played with his hands 'Just…being…together you know' Yami hinted lightly 'Like…really close'.

'Sexual wise?'

'No just…intimate stuff'.

Mahad hummed in agreement 'That isn't odd at all Yami; people do often wonder if they had done something different what the future would be like, the same with dating people wonder where they would be with that person and such. I suggest you ask this person out again if for just one date, you'll never know if you've met that special person unless you give it a try'.

'I doubt they'd agree to go out with me anyway' Yami mumbled dejectedly.

'Now, now Yami you can't tell. You'll just have to give it a chance alright?' Yami gave a nod 'I think it would be nice if you started dating. It can help you in so many ways'.

Yami hummed in agreement as he wondered if Yugi would accept a second offer of a date, it seemed unrealistic that he would give him another chance, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

* * *

><p>Yami looked up from his working to see the evening sun gloss over the office windows, a quick glance to the clock and Yami saw that work would be over in a few minutes so finished up on what he was writing and decided to pack everything away in their rightful evening places.<p>

'I don't know about you, but I could do with a drink' Atemu chuckled as he walked over to Yami 'How about it? You up for it?'

'Mm…no' Yami stood up after leaving his desk tidy and walked with Atemu 'I have something to do'.

'Oh? Like what?'

'Just…something' Yami said vaguely and said nothing more; they rode down on the elevator in silence and left the building in silence before Yami turned and said 'See you tomorrow Atemu'.

'Yeah…good luck on whatever you're doing' Atemu turned to walk in his own direction, though looking over his shoulder to see Yami crossing the road to walk further into town 'Wonder where he's going…' Atemu mused but kept walking.

Yami made the long trip through town to reach Yugi's house, it still looked the same as the last time he had seen it the previous week ago, it looked unoccupied at the moment but Yami couldn't be sure. Sighing heavily as he walked up to the front door, he could feel the anxiety run through him as he rang the bell once more, waiting for an answer—or not if the case may be.

But the door opened up and Yami was greeted by the sight of Yugi once again, Yugi smiled up at Yami quite surprised by his visit 'Yami…hey again. I…don't think I lost something this time…'

Yami gave a faint chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck 'No nothing like that'.

'Right…so…why are you here then?'

'I just…wanted to know…if…you…'

'If I?' Yugi queried.

'If…you'd…like to…have that coffee…with me?'

Yugi gave a light smile before nodding 'Sure. But turn it into a dinner and I'll be happy to'.

'Dinner?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah…unless you don't do dinner?'

'No, no I do it's just…' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Well what the hell, dinner it is' Yami gave a small laugh before he turned to Yugi 'Uhh…would you…like my number in case something happens?'

Yugi gave a light giggle and disappeared into the hallway to pick up a wide black book and pen before hurrying back to Yami, handing it to him Yami could see the numbers of other people he wasn't sure who they were, but no doubt it was a phone book.

'You can put it in here' Yugi offered the pen to him to which he took and Yami quickly added his home and mobile number under "A" 'So when's best for you? Saturday?'

'Saturday yeah, sounds great' Yami agreed with a smile 'Eight?'

'Just what I was thinking' Yugi took the book off him before turning to a blank page at the end and scribbling on it and tearing it out 'Here, my number in case you need it for some reason'.

'Ah thanks' Yami took the page and glanced at Yugi's number to memorise it before pocketing it—remembering numbers was only one of Yami's specialities 'Well…I'll see you on Saturday…thanks for…doing this. I thought you wouldn't want to see me…after I turned you down'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'It's fine. I…was kinda hoping for you to think about it though…otherwise I would've been at your doorstep'.

Yami gave a light blush and a small laugh 'Really? Well…' Yami cleared his throat and backed down the path 'I should be going…but I'll remember about Saturday, try and keep the day clear from activities'.

Yugi gave another giggle 'Okay Yami, bye then' Yugi gave another giggle as Yami lightly tripped as he turned to walk away making him curse at himself and burn red.

Yami turned back to see Yugi shutting the door and giving Yami one last wave, Yami smiled and whispered Yugi's number under his breath to make sure that he wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Atemu couldn't help but notice that Yami was in good spirits during the week, he wanted to ask Yami about what he was so happy about but something told him he would wait until Yami talked about it, knowing Yami would tell him sooner or later.<p>

Atemu stretched his arms up in the air at the end of the last working day for him; days of relaxation were the best after a long week of repeated endless workload that only drove Atemu mad, he glanced over at Yami seeing him get distracted once again like so many other occasions which he simply sat and stared out the window in deep thought, Atemu smiled but stood up and walked over to Yami patting his shoulder lightly.

'Come on, let's get you home hmm?'

Yami gave a light smile but nodded as he packed away and joined Atemu in the elevator, their ride down was luckily empty and the two of them had the small space to themselves, Yami gave a small sigh before smiling up at Atemu.

'I have a date tomorrow' Yami finally said.

'Oh? Really? Never would've guessed' Atemu commented with hidden sarcasm 'Who with? Anyone I know?'

'Not really…' Yami said vaguely 'I just…met this guy…and he asked me out…I'm taking him to dinner tomorrow'.

'Well I'm sure he must really like you then' Atemu gave Yami a small pat on the back 'You deserve to be with someone, you should go for it'.

'Thanks' Yami looked up as the doors opened and they both walked out 'I'm just…so nervous. I've never done a date before'.

'Relax. Too much nerves can put off a date. Just be yourself' Atemu noticed Yami's raised brow so quickly added 'And be cool. What happens happens, I'm sure it'll be a great night'.

'Yeah…maybe' Yami then looked down at his pocket to hear the familiar ringtone of his mobile, pulling Atemu to a stop Yami dug in his pockets to take his mobile out 'Hello?'

'Hey Yami. It's me…Yugi' The small timid voice greeted on the other end.

'Oh hi' Yami smiled more broadly and turned away slightly for privacy 'Just finished work you know'.

'You don't say' Yugi gave a light chuckle 'Yami…I'm so sorry to do this'.

'About what?' Yami then bit his lip 'Not tomorrow…'

'It's just…' Yugi sighed heavily 'My brother, Heba, found your name in the phonebook and had a paddy fit'.

'Your brother? But…what has he…?'

'He's very protective of me' Yugi explained though the hint of annoyance was present 'Treats me like a real child and stuff, I would tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine but…I wouldn't pass him to lock me in the bathroom' Yami then listened as he could hear someone shouting at Yugi in the background but couldn't quite make out the words 'So…I'm really sorry'.

'Is…there no other way to convince him?' Yami questioned desperately 'I mean, I'm an…okay guy I think'.

'I doubt it. Unless you're willing for him to film us'.

Yami gave a light laugh before rolling his eyes in thought 'Uhh…I know! How about we make it a double date?'

'Double date?'

'Sure. We can go, and Heba can go with someone to keep an eye on you. Then everyone's happy right?'

'Mmm…I guess so. But I don't think Heba actually likes anyone—or knows anyone for that matter—to ask them out on a double date'.

'Well what type of person does he like? Maybe I can ask around?'

Yugi gave a light giggle before answering 'Guys'.

'Really?' Yami glanced over at Atemu who was standing and waiting not aware of Yami's plan 'Well…I have someone in mind'.

'Eh? Really?'

'Yeah. And I just asked him and he agreed to it, so all we need is Heba to agree'.

'Uhh…hold on a sec then' Yami heard the phone go quiet apart from a distant conversation in the background he couldn't hear until Yugi picked it up again 'Uhh…Heba surprisingly agreed to it'.

Yami smiled broadly as he felt his hopes go up again 'He did? That's great'.

'Yeah…he said if you came over before the date and told him about this guy…he'll go…strange brother. Well, then I guess it's a double date'.

'A double date it is. I'll…see you tomorrow then'.

'Yeah. Bye Yami'.

'Bye' Yami ended the call and sighed heavily gaining his friend's attention.

'So who was that then?' Atemu queried 'Your date?'

Yami gave a nod before turning to Atemu 'Say…you know you're my best friend right?'

Atemu stared at him suspiciously 'Do I like where this is going?'

'I can only go out with Yugi if it's a double date' Yami explained before clasping his hand 'Please, please, please will you come with?'

'Uhh…who exactly is my date?'

'His brother'.

'Uh huh. And…why has this turned to a double date?'

'Umm…Yugi's brother wouldn't let him go…'

Atemu stared at him before making a comment 'His brother sounds like a prick'.

'I know, I know he does but please, just do it for me this once. Just once'.

'I don't know' Atemu hummed as he turned to walk away.

'Okay! Okay!' Yami stood in front of Atemu 'If you do this for me, I'll do whatever you ask for a week-no a month! Just please…I don't want to lose this chance with Yugi…I don't want to be rejected…'

Atemu stared down into Yami's sad puppy dog look before sighing and rolling his head back 'What time?'

'Eight o'clock tomorrow. You meet me at my house and we can go pick them up. Thank you Atemu, you really are the best friend a guy could have'.

'Yes, yes' Atemu waved his hands lightly before sighing 'I just hope I won't get eaten alive'.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Me: 'I never understand how double dates work…'

Diao: 'So why did you put it in your story?'

Me: 'Because it works! Duh!'

Agil: 'Umm…'

Me: 'And Heba really is a prick in this story…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Double date

Me: 'I know I've done this one recently. But I wanted to do the double date, despite not getting the idea of double dates'.

Agil: 'You couldn't try working on one of your others?'

Me: 'I will, I will'.

Chapter 5-Double date

Yami stood outside Yugi's house that Saturday afternoon, keeping to his word to visit Yugi and his brother before their date, yet somehow standing at their front door seemed a lot more daunting then it had been on the two previous occasions. Yami guessed it was because he was going to go on a date with him later that evening, something Yami had no experience in bar the movies he had watched—and when were movies ever right?

Yami rang the doorbell and was surprised that someone was quick to answer it, the male was a lot like Yugi yet Yami could tell that it wasn't the same man he was going on the date with; aside from the taller height, the slightly tanned skin, and the maroon coloured eyes he knew it wasn't Yugi from the threatening glare he gave.

'Umm…Y-Yugi in?' Yami asked before rubbing the back of his head 'I-I'm Yami'.

He stared at Yami for a few moments before turning to the house 'Yugi' He called out '_He's_ here'.

Yami watched Yugi's brother walk away from the door and slinked into the living room as Yugi came bounding down the stairs with a happy smile.

'Yami, I'm so glad you could make it' Yugi greeted happily as he let Yami walk in 'I was just trying to figure out what to wear for tonight'.

'Eh? You need to think about it?' Yami questioned.

'Well…yeah you need to make an impression right?'

'I suppose so' Yami shrugged his shoulders casually 'I wouldn't mind what you wore'.

Yugi gave another giggle before leading Yami to the living room where Yugi's brother sat with a raised brow after hearing their small conversation in the hallway.

'Yami this is Heba my brother, Heba this is Yami my date' Yugi introduced.

'Umm…nice to meet you' Yami greeted.

'Mmm yeah' Heba mumbled and turned away, obviously not happy with Yami's presence.

'Hey while you're here, tea Yami?' Yugi offered.

'Oh…yeah thanks'.

'Milk and sugar?'

'Yeah'.

'Okay you sit down, Heba you come help'.

Heba gave a heavy sigh but pushed himself up from his seat and followed Yugi to the kitchen, Yami watched them disappear before he allowed himself to sit down on the sofa and wait patiently.

'Heba why do you have to act so cold?' Yugi questioned from the kitchen 'He's a nice guy'.

'I'm not being cold' Heba spat back 'At least I'm not treating him like a baby like you are'.

'I am not. I'm just trying to make him comfortable, you know what I said'.

'There's a line between being helpful and treating him like a child. And I know the difference'.

'Speak for yourself'.

Yami hid his face in his hands with slight embarrassment going over his body as he listened to their supposed secret conversation, it took them a few moments before they came back in with the cups in their hands.

'Here you go Yami' Yugi placed Yami's cup on the table before sitting next to him.

'Ah thank you' Yami picked up the cup before noticing Heba sitting in the chair keeping his glare on him, as if he was waiting for Yami to slip up and make a mistake.

'So…who's this guy you got me going out with?' Heba questioned suspiciously.

'Oh…umm…A-Atemu is a really nice guy 'Yami explained with a rub of his head 'He's…funny and smart and…umm…really nice?'

Heba simply rose his brow at Yami making a tense silence go into them 'Atemu? Isn't that your friend you were talking about?' Yugi queried 'I didn't think he would go along with it'.

'Ah yeah he's…umm…looking for dates and such'.

'So I'm his entertainment meal?' Heba grumbled with a roll of his eyes 'How fantastic'.

'U-Uhh no I-I didn't mean that'.

'Ignore Heba, he's always cynical' Yugi mumbled before smiling up at Yami 'I can't wait for tonight, have you got everything ready?'

'Oh yeah, but it's a secret until we get there' Yami explained playfully 'You like surprises right?'

'Oh yeah' Yugi giggled and played with his shirt 'Now I can't wait to see what it is'.

Heba sighed 'I don't like surprises'.

* * *

><p>When it was later in the evening Atemu came round to check on Yami only to find the male in a frantic about the date, Atemu stood by the door as Yami went around his usual way of expressing his anxiety by running around the house making sure everything was turned off and left in exactly the way he left it. Atemu watched him scurry around for a while before pulling his friend to a stop; Yami looked up at Atemu finally showing his fearful eyes.<p>

'Yami just relax' Atemu soothed as he held Yami still 'We're going to have a great time, alright? The more you worry about it, the more things will go wrong so just chill and enjoy the night, okay?'

Yami gave a deep sigh before nodding 'Y-Yeah…okay…you have got the reservations right? Maybe you should call up just to check'.

'Yami, they're still in my name until eight alright?'

'Eight?' Yami looked to his watch 'We'll be late! We have to leave now!'

Atemu sighed 'Not exactly eight Yami…'

'Still it's best to be punctual' Yami argued as he headed to the door before turning back to Atemu 'You brought your car right?'

'Yami I wouldn't be here if I didn't bring my car' Atemu chuckled as he walked out with Yami.

Atemu sat in the driver's seat while Yami sat in the passenger's seat getting rid of the last of his frets before they drove off, they sat in silence as Yami played with his clothes to distract himself from the worries, Atemu waited until they came to a red light to try and cheer Yami up.

'When you see Yugi, try complimenting him' Atemu advised knowing it was Yami's first date 'Say how good he looks or something'.

'But…he looks good all the time' Yami commented making Atemu roll his eyes.

'I know, but people like being complimented like that, it makes a good impression. Also, we'll split money on the dinner okay?'

'Huh? Why?'

'Well people like it if you split the bill with them, sort of like you're including them as well. It usually works on single dates but since it's a double date, we'll split it between ourselves. You have enough money right?'

'Uhh…I think so'.

'Good. I'll pay for the cinema tickets, did you figure out what one they might like to see?'

'Uhh…' Yami bit his lip 'I-I forgot to ask'.

Atemu sighed but shrugged his shoulders 'Alright, we'll pick something when we get there. Turn right here?'

'Yeah'.

After following Yami's directions the two parked outside Yugi's house, Atemu waited in the car as Yami ventured to the door to ring the doorbell, it didn't take too long for Yugi to open the door with a smile.

'Hey Yami, Heba will be ready in a minute' Yugi explained as he slipped his shoes on to walk outside.

'Okay' Yami then bit his lip remembering Atemu's advice, he blushed to a pink colour and took in Yugi's appearance 'You look…really good'.

Yugi gave a shy smile 'Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself'.

'Heh…thanks'.

Yami then looked up as he heard sighing and watched as Heba picked up some keys and his mobile before kicking his shoes on and walking past the two budding couple 'Come on then, let's go'.

'Heba, I have keys you don't need them' Yugi reminded as he locked the door behind them.

'I'm taking them just in case'.

'In case of what?'

'In case I want to go home early'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but followed Yami to the car and sat in the back with him, Heba took Yami's old seat in the front next to Atemu but didn't say a word to his date unlike Yugi and Yami who was talking quietly to themselves, Atemu sighed as he pulled the car out into the road knowing it was going to be a long date ahead of him.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the restaurant just in time so their bookings wouldn't be thrown away, Yugi looked out of the window to the restaurant; it's banners were a deep red colour with gold writing curled around it, inside looked warm with a soft glow and people were enjoying the fine wine and fine food served within, Yugi gave a smile before turning to Yami.<p>

'It looks so beautiful! How did you get a place? It looks expensive'.

'A place? Well…umm…'

'I owed Yami you see' Atemu explained turning to them 'Yami did a really big favour for me and I said I owed him, so I snagged him a few places for us on the date'.

'Oh right' Yugi smiled up at Yami 'You have some really great friends Yami'.

'Y-Yeah' Yami gave Atemu a small smile as they both slipped out of the back.

Atemu gave a sigh before noticing Heba hadn't moved from his seat, his brow raised at Atemu before saying 'Liar' And slipped out of the car.

Atemu wasn't sure what to make of the statement—even though it was true—but got out of his car to lock it and follow the group into the restaurant. They were greeted with a soft tune playing over the restaurant and people chattering with each other, waiters were walking around on patrol to take anyone's orders while a maître stood by the door and walked over to them once they entered the lavish restaurant.

'May I help you?' He asked politely.

'Yeah, I have a reservation under Atemu Morri' Atemu explained getting a snigger out of Heba.

'Yes let me check' The man turned to the small book by the side and searched through it before smiling and turning to them 'Yes I got you here, your table is right this way then'.

He led them through the tables of people; Atemu hung back so he walked next to Heba and glanced to him 'Think my name is funny?' Atemu questioned in a whisper.

'No. I wouldn't dream of that' Heba replied sarcastically.

They were shown their table which sat in the secluded corner of the restaurant, pairs of chairs sitting opposite each other along the long table, Yami pulled out a chair for Yugi to sit down at and sat next to his date happily. Atemu rather regretted having to sit next to Heba getting the hint that Heba didn't warm up to him easily, they all took their menus and were left to decide what to have as well, Yami bit his lip as he looked at the options he was given and gave a mental sigh.

"I wish Mahad was here to tell me what to have" Yami thought as he looked over the options again "I'm going to ruin this I just know it".

Yami then looked down as a finger appeared and poked at one of the dinner options, he turned to see Yugi leaning close to him and smiling 'That one looks good doesn't it Yami?'

'Uhh…yeah' Yami agreed 'Are you having that?'

'Yeah, you should try it too Yami. It sounds good'.

'Yeah…yeah I will'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and continued to chat with Yami, Atemu watched the two feeling a little left out that Yugi was starting to pick up on where the help Yami when it was his job to do such things for him, but Yami wasn't a child and Atemu wasn't his mother he had to let the male go. Atemu glanced to Heba who was sat silently before clearing his throat, making the smaller male turn at his noise.

'What sort of wine do you like?' Atemu questioned.

'Why do you want to know?' Heba backfired.

'So I could order it' Atemu explained 'That and we could save money on buying the same thing'.

Heba hummed before turning back to his menu 'White'.

'Okay…' Atemu rolled his eyes before turning to Yugi and Yami again 'Yugi do you drink?'

'Hmm? Oh no, I don't' Yugi answered.

'Okay' He then turned to Yami 'I suppose you'll have nothing'.

'Yeah'.

Atemu smiled lightly and waited until the waiter came to their table and told him everyone's orders and they waited for their food to be brought out to them, the wine bottle was given to them to distract them from the food delay, Atemu opened the bottle and poured himself a glass before turning to Heba and pouring the wine out being terrified that Heba would do something to make Atemu look bad. Heba waited until his drink was poured before pulling his glass closer, they sat silently while Yami and Yugi found themselves to sink easily in conversation about things in their daily lives, Atemu glanced to Heba before trying to start a conversation.

'Yami told me you run your own business' Atemu started with a small shrug 'How's that going?'

'Alright actually' Heba replied 'Unlike other businesses I'm doing fine by myself'.

'Oh…good. I bet it must be for you to live in quite a big house'.

Heba raised his brow and turned to Atemu 'Why? Don't you live in a house?'

'I can barely keep my apartment rent paid. I live in the Takai apartments'.

Heba gave a hum and looked up as the waiter walked closer and placed their orders in front of them on the table, they thanked the waiter before turning to eat the food, Yami was apprehensive of trying the food but once seeing Yugi eat it Yami ate a small portion of it.

'Wow this is good' Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami with a small smirk 'Why would you say that? Were you expecting us to eat bad food?'

'What? No, no I-I just…'

Yugi giggled and lightly patted his shoulder 'Kidding' Yugi then turned to his brother with a light frown 'Heba please no elbows on the table'.

Heba rolled his eyes 'I don't care. It's not my fault everyone else is so la-di-da'.

Atemu couldn't help but snigger making Heba turn and glare at him, only to see Atemu taking a sip of his wine to hide the smirk, Yugi and Yami glanced to each other picking up on the strange atmosphere between the two and weren't sure on how to interpret it.

The bill came after they were finished with their meal and liked they planned Yami and Atemu split the bill between them—which Heba had to grumble about thinking they were feeble—Yami stuck by Yugi's side as they walked out happily with their date so far, Atemu however was regretting agreeing to the double date.

'So where're we going now?' Yugi questioned as they came to Atemu's car again.

'Well we thought about going to see a movie, that is…if you want to'.

'Oh yes, there was actually a film I wanted to see' Yugi turned to Heba 'Didn't I Heba?'

'Yeah something like that' Heba mumbled.

'Alright then, let's go to the movies' Yugi gave a small giggle as they sat back in the car again 'This reminds me of a teen date or something'.

'Are teen dates like this?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah…have you never been on a date as a teenager Yami?'

'Uhh…no…not really…'

'Oh…I see'.

They soon reached the cinema where they were going to see the film, luckily for Yugi the film he wanted to see was on show and Yami bought them the tickets for their film Yugi briefly explained, it seemed to be a romantic film—a rather sappy romantic film—Yami didn't seem to mind and was happy watching Yugi for the time being. He smiled before gently moving his arm closer to Yugi, then braving it Yami slipped it around Yugi's shoulders, Yugi gave a small smile and leaned closer to Yami so they were embraced in a small cuddle in the theatre. Yami smiled to Atemu showing he was starting to enjoy the date, Atemu gave a small smile back to encourage before leaving them to their happy moment.

"At least someone's enjoying this date" Atemu thought as he chanced a glance at Heba, the small male was sat in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest and occasionally rolling his eyes at the loving comments made in the film, Atemu presumed Heba wasn't much of a romance fan.

* * *

><p>The film finished late at night which wasn't hard to guess as Heba started to—purposely—yawn during the last segments of the film, and on odd occasions Atemu caught Heba smirking afterwards, he felt like he was sitting next to a disobedient child with his parents and Atemu was the babysitter.<p>

The small group left the theatre and sat back in the car as Atemu backed onto the road and drove them back home.

'I've had a really great time tonight Yami' Yugi spoke quietly so it was a secluded conversation between them 'I had a great meal and saw a great movie with you. I hope I wasn't too boring for you'.

'No, not at all' Yami replied 'You've been wonderful'.

'Well I don't think I was exciting as painting a room' Yugi giggled but reached out to hold Yami's hand.

Yami gave a small blush at the contact but gently held tighter to his hand throughout the drive, Atemu looked up at the rear view mirror to see their hand holding, he couldn't help but give a small smile seeing his friend finally getting what he deserved.

Atemu soon stopped the car outside their home and watched as Heba got out of the car without so much as a word so Atemu didn't attempt to say any goodbye to him, Yami got out with Yugi only to have their hands held again making him blush again.

'I really had a great time Yami' Yugi complimented 'Thank you'.

'It's no problem…umm…we…will do this again right?'

Yugi gave a nod 'Of course, I'll call you the next time I have some time off, and you'll do the same?'

'Ah, yeah'.

Yugi smiled sweetly and was about to reach up to Yami 'Come on Yugi' Heba urged with a heavy sigh.

Yugi looked back to his brother before turning to Yami 'Sorry Yami…about Heba I mean'.

'It's fine' Yami reassured.

Yugi smiled one last time before letting their hands part and turn to walk back to his house, he gave Yami one last wave before shutting the door for the night, Yami gave a dreamy and distracted sigh before sitting himself back in the passenger seat next to Atemu and watching the night street move in front of the car again. Atemu waited a few moments as he watched his friend, then nudging him to get his attention.

'Text Yugi' Atemu advised 'You have his mobile number right? Just text him saying that you're thinking of him or something like that, shows that you're not just thinking of them on the date'.

'Oh right' Yami took out his mobile and sent him a quick but loving message of saying he was thinking of Yugi, it only took a few moments before Yami felt his phone vibrate and looked at it to see Yugi's message "Me too".

Yami gave a small chuckle looking up at Atemu when he saw his happy and proud smile, the kind he gave to Yami when he had overcome something 'I really like Yugi' Yami spoke.

'I know. I could tell. And I could tell he likes you as well' Atemu showed his smile to Yami 'You best keep Yugi's number very close'.

'I'll never forget it' Yami looked up at Atemu 'Sorry your date couldn't have been better'.

Atemu managed to give a playful smile and shrugged his shoulders 'It's okay Yami. I only came along so you could have a date, I wasn't looking for myself'.

'Okay…' Yami stayed silent for a while before sighing depressively 'I don't think Heba likes me'.

'Mmm…I get the feeling Heba doesn't like anyone' Atemu agreed.

*********************************End of chapter 5****************************

Me: 'So…Diao when do you think kissing should start in dates?'

Diao: 'What? What makes you think I know?'

Me: 'You're with Agil; I thought you might have some knowledge'.

Diao: 'You're presuming again'.

Agil: 'B-But it should be after a while wouldn't it?'

Me: 'Mmm…maybe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Second date

Me: 'Timeskip…or no timeskip…'

Diao: 'You really should've planned that you know…'

Me: 'Sshh! I know what I'm doing!'

Diao: 'Yeah sure you do'.

Chapter 6-Second date

Heba was awake the next morning with a small groan as he rubbed his tired eyes, a tea cup clasped in his hands to help wake him up, he looked up at the ceiling hearing movement and rolled his eyes when he heard Yugi humming. Of course his brother had to wake up in a good mood, one he had to bear with until he left for his own job.

Yugi came strolling into the kitchen with his obvious happy mood; he turned to his brother and smiled 'Good morning'.

'Morning' Heba mumbled back and watched as Yugi poured his own tea 'I see you're in a good mood'.

'I see you aren't' Yugi retorted but grinned lightly nonetheless 'I was just thinking about last night is all…'

Heba sighed and rested his head on the table 'Please don't…I'm trying to forget it!'

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Now Heba, just because you didn't like it doesn't mean it wasn't good' Yugi gave a small blush 'I thought it was very fun…especially with Yami'.

Heba stuck his tongue out lightly 'Please, if you wanted to look after someone you could've just volunteered at the old people's home'.

'Heba' Yugi scolded lightly but shrugged 'Sure he may not be like Arnold Schwarzenegger, but he's kind and caring and really fun to be with…'

'You're strange Yugi' Heba finished his drink before standing up 'And I'm going to work, so see you later'.

'See you later Heba' Yugi watched his brother walk out before sighing and rolling his eyes 'Brothers'.

* * *

><p>Yami was sat at work typing away at his computer as he looked through at venues for a next date—presuming there would be one, he didn't want to be unprepared—he gave a small hum as he looked at a theatre that was close by and read what plays they had on offer. Yami gave a small hum, stroking his chin before jerking when a hand was on his shoulder in an instance.<p>

'You're supposed to be working' Atemu sung teasingly.

'I-I know' Yami mumbled once he got caught 'I'm just…trying to think of what might be good for a date is all…it'll take five minutes'.

'You've been looking for half an hour, don't be a liar' Atemu then put some papers by his side 'Also, these have come in for you'.

Yami groaned and picked up the papers with a sigh 'Can't people do their own work?'

'Well you do a better job than anyone of us do' Atemu hummed and looked closer to the screen 'Hey, Romeo and Juliet seem to be on at the theatres'.

Yami glanced to it 'So?'

'A romantic play for a date? I'd go to it' Atemu smiled before walking back to his desk 'Just a suggestion'.

Yami gave a small hum and looked back to the screen debating if Yugi would enjoy the theatre or not, despite his unsure debate he had nothing else to plan for a date, it was the best he could do and Yugi hadn't even given him a call yet.

The day soon came to a close end with the setting sun burning through the windows again; Yami had managed to finish the work before stretching his arms in the air, unwinding the knots he gained from staying in one position. He glanced over to the clock on his desk seeing it soon hit five o'clock, he gave a sigh as he turned his computer off and stood up, packing away to return home.

'Come on Yami' Atemu gave him a small pat before leading him to the elevator 'Did you order any theatre tickets?'

'No' Yami gave a sigh as he walked into the elevator standing next to Atemu 'Yugi might not like theatre…that and he hasn't called me back yet…it looks like he won't again'.

Atemu raised his brow 'Yami…it's been like twenty-four hours since you last saw him. You can't expect him to call up straight away'.

Yami gave a depressive sigh as the elevator opened up and allowed the two to walk out 'Yeah…suppose so…'

Atemu rolled his eyes but looked up when he saw a familiar blonde standing outside the entrance waiting for the two 'Hey Joey, you waiting for us?'

Joey looked up at them and gave a smile 'You bet I am. I was thinking the three of us could hang out together if you want?'

Yami shook his head 'Sorry, I've got too much on my mind'.

'Yeah and I just want to rest after work' Atemu added.

Joey sighed and crossed his arms over his chest 'God what happened to you! You two used to be quite some fun, now you're turning to old men!'

'Some other time Joey. Yami's at some mild midlife crisis anyway, so it's not very suitable'.

'Awesome' Joey put his arm around Yami's shoulders with a smirk 'I'll take him home and cheer him up' He then gave a small wink to Atemu 'Mummy'.

Atemu rolled his eyes as Joey began walking with Yami 'Sure thing daddy. See you tomorrow Yami'.

'Same' Yami replied before turning to Joey 'Hey, why can't we just drive back?'

'One I didn't bring my car and two…I can't remember what street you live on'.

* * *

><p>Yami managed to guide Joey back to his street, making sure his friend remembered the street name and appearance so he could recall it for future visits, Yami unlocked the door so they could enter and left their shoes at the door.<p>

'Tea Joey?' Yami asked.

'No thanks' Joey replied.

'But…then it would be…' Yami mumbled making Joey raise his brow.

'If you want it then you go do it' Joey reprimanded waving his hand 'Don't worry about it being equal or whatever, just do it for yourself'.

Yami shuffled to the kitchen before turning back 'You sure I can't tempt you?'

'Go' Joey ordered watching Yami go into the kitchen under orders, Joey sat himself in the living room listening to Yami move around in the kitchen until he returned with his own drink, giving Joey a small sad look for making only one cup of tea.

'Suck it up' Joey remarked before sitting straight 'So what's eaten you up so much then? What did Atemu say? Mild midlife crisis?'

'Sort of…' Yami mumbled and rubbed the back of his head 'Just…someone hasn't called me is all'.

'Hey, hey' Joey smirked as he edged closer to his friend 'All this mystery stuff is making me think that this someone is special' Yami turned his head making Joey smirk even more 'Come on, tell daddy'.

'He's just…a guy…' Yami muttered with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Just a guy' Joey repeated with a sigh 'Obviously he must be good enough to get your attention. So tell me more'.

'Well…' They were cut short with ringing making Yami look up 'Ah be right back'.

Yami hurried out to the phone that was in the kitchen and answered it 'Hello?'

'Hey, I can't believe I got the number right' Yugi giggled on the other end 'First time actually calling you at your house'.

'Yugi' Yami gave a small blush and held the phone closer to his ear 'H-Hey…how have you been?'

'I'm fine. Heh, I'm sorry I must seem like a real stalker right? Calling you up the next day and stuff…'

'N-No it's fine…I was just thinking about you'.

Yugi gave a shy giggle 'Me too…' There was a moment of shy silence before Yugi cleared his throat 'S-So, have you got any free time…by any chance?'

'Uhh…well…' Yami looked up when he heard Joey join his side only adding to his embarrassing situation 'I-I kinda looked up some theatre tickets…a-and there's a play for Romeo and Juliet…uhh…i-if you're into that sort of thing…'

'I'd love to see that. When is it?'

'O-On Thursday at seven, you…would really like to see it?'

'Of course. Especially if it's with you. So I'll see you on Thursday okay?'

'Yeah…' Yami gave Joey a small glare when he got to close 'See you then'.

Yami hung the phone up before turning to the blonde who was grinning 'Just a guy eh?' Joey teased with a chuckle 'Come on, fess up'.

Yami gave a small groan but feeling the intimidation from his friend he couldn't back out of explaining his and Yugi's relationship.

* * *

><p>Thursday evening soon came around and it was a lazy evening for Atemu, after work Atemu simply collapsed on the sofa and enjoyed another catching up with the TV and the male, he gave a small groan when the phone rang but pushed himself up from his comfort area on the sofa and answered the phone.<p>

'Hello?'

'Hi Atemu' Yami's voice greeted on the other end 'You don't mind doing a small favour for me right?'

'What is it?'

'Driving? Me…and Yugi…to the theatre…and back'.

'Yami I…' Atemu sighed rubbing his temple 'I can't keep chauffeuring you around town'.

'Why not?' Yami asked sounding hurt.

'It's not right…I mean what if one time I pick the two of you up and you were heated?'

There was a moment's pause 'Heated?'

Atemu sighed again 'Nevermind, just take a taxi or walk there…I can't keep driving you around. You're a big boy Yami, you'll think of something'.

Yami groaned 'But I don't like taxi's…'

'Well…try reminding yourself that it's taking you to Yugi, okay?'

Yami gave a defeated sigh 'Alright'.

'Good boy. Have a good time by the way'.

'Yeah, thanks Atemu'.

Atemu hung up with a small chuckle 'If he walks there it'll be midnight' Atemu muttered before flopping back onto the sofa with a sigh, he turned his head to the TV and watched the random show he had found through channel hopping 'Heba was good looking…but…attitude problem' Atemu gave a small chuckle 'Probably didn't even give me a second thought'.

Heba was sat on his sofa watching TV as well, trying to distract himself from Yugi who was clearly anticipating for Yami to turn up, his quick glances to the clock and his playing of clothes only showed it more.

'What you going to see again?' Heba queried to distract his brother.

'Romeo and Juliet' Yugi answered.

'They still make plays of that? Strange…' Heba mumbled and turned back to the TV.

Yugi gave a small roll of his eyes 'Unfortunately turning your favourite TV programmes into plays isn't easy' Yugi then sat up as he heard the doorbell ring 'That must be Yami!'

Yugi bounced up and Heba watched him hurry out of the room to answer the door, Heba listened to them exchanging small comments before Yugi popped his head back in 'Okay I'm going now, see you later Heba'.

'Yeah, yeah' Heba grumbled, once hearing the door shut Heba only sighed and sunk further down into his seat, he hated having to admit to anything but with Yugi having a new boyfriend it was becoming rather lonely.

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi took the taxi ride to the theatre, Yami managing to bear through thanks to Yugi sitting next to him and distracting him away from the rough taxi appearance, though he was rather glad they took the taxi as it made them early to the theatre instead of late which relieved the tense male from his worrying.<p>

The play went on for a few hours and although Yami wanted to make a simple contact with Yugi such as holding his hand or putting his arm around him, it didn't seem like the place to do such friendly interactions—though he was happy when Yugi shed a few tears at the death scene so was able to console him—the performance ended with a loud applause and a bow of appreciation from the actors until the crowd started to leave. Yami walked out with Yugi as he tried to dry his eyes on his sleeve, giving a small giggle at his teary nature.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised with a smile 'I'm usually good with emotional stuff'.

'It's fine' Yami comforted and waited until Yugi was clear of tears before smiling 'I take it you liked the play then?'

'Very' Yugi chuckled 'And you?'

'Ah yeah I liked it…I just can't figure out which is worse' Yami mused as he stroked his chin.

'Hmm? What do you mean?'

'Well…if you get poisoned you'd usually vomit and have spasms. But stabbing yourself…well you don't know where the knife has been…' Yami turned as Yugi sniggered before laughing out loud and hugging his middle 'Umm…I'm sorry?'

'No, no it's fine!' Yugi managed to reassure him through his laughs 'I don't think I can take Romeo and Juliet seriously ever again!'

Yami gave a small smile and waited until Yugi had recovered from his laughing fit 'Well…I guess you won't cry over it ever again'.

Yugi gave a small snigger and shook his head 'No never again!' Yugi then linked his fingers with Yami making the male blush 'Thanks for that Yami'.

'N-No problem' Yami looked around at the night street 'Want to take the taxi home or walk?'

Yugi hummed before sticking to Yami's side 'Walk. It's a nice night, we shouldn't waste it'.

'Alright' Yami walked with Yugi by his side tightly holding their hands, a small blush went over his face as he decided to speak up 'S-So…a-are we going to do this again?'

Yugi smiled up at Yami 'What do you think?'

'Uhh…well you could say yes…or I might've looked weird enough for you to say no…'

Yugi giggled and rested his head against Yami's shoulder 'Of course I want to do this again, especially if it's with you'.

Yami gave a soft smiled before resting his head against Yugi's as they walked down the street together, finding that small comfort that finding happiness isn't as hard as he imagined.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

Diao: 'Vann you're making corny messages again'.

Me: 'Shut up I'm tired…'

Diao: 'Go to bed then…'

Agil: 'Ah yes Vann, you must rest'.

Me: 'Sigh fine…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Staying over

Me: 'Relationships always start out like this'.

Agil: 'Umm…Vann I don't think-'

Me: 'Always…start out like this…'

Chapter 7-Staying over

It had been a month since Yugi and Yami had been seeing each other and after a few more dates they were proud to call each other boyfriends, yet still despite this new title Yami had he couldn't help to be concerned; what about the long run? Would they succeed in passing the sell-by date most relationships kept up? The short term relationship made Yami nervous, but the prospect of a longer relationship made him worry more.

Yami finished off work with a stretch of his arms and looked out the window; he gave a small smile when he saw his boyfriend waiting patiently outside the front for him. It had become a regular routine for Yugi to wait for Yami; they usually spent their time either at Yugi's house or going to buy something to keep them going for the rest of the day.

Yami packed his belongings away before standing up and heading to the elevator, Atemu raised his brow but looked out the window to spot Yugi, with a grin he joined his friend and they took the ride down. Once the door opened and the two walked out Yugi turned to them, he smiled brightly and joined up with the two males.

'Hey Yami' Yugi turned to Atemu 'Hi Atemu'.

'Hey Yugi…you two off again?'

'Yep' Yugi held Yami's hand in his own 'You're welcome to join us'.

'And spoil your fun? I don't think so' Atemu gave them a small wave as they started to walk away.

'See you tomorrow Atemu' Yami called out as he head down the street with Yugi.

* * *

><p>The two had decided to spend the evening walking along the beach, the evening sun glistened off the sea water and a few people were walking around the sandy ground to enjoy its beautiful scenery. Yami and Yugi kept their hands held as they walked along the shore, Yugi occasionally reaching down and picking up shells when he spotted their patterns.<p>

'Sorry' Yami finally apologised 'This isn't much of a date is it?'

'It's alright. I like walks so don't worry about it' Yugi looked up at Yami seeing his still worried face 'I think though something else is bothering you, yes?'

'Yeah…yeah I guess so…' Yami sighed and let go of Yugi's hand so they stopped walking 'I just…I don't know this is all new to me…'

'You mean us?' Yugi questioned as he moved closer to Yami.

Yami hugged his arms with a sigh 'I don't know what's wrong with me…it's not you I've established that…I just…I just feel like I'm dragging you down with me, and that's something I don't want to do. I know I have problems, and I'm trying to sort them out I just…'

'Come here' Yami felt a hand on his cheek gently moving his face round so he met with Yugi's amethyst eyes and his charming smile 'You are the biggest worrywart I have ever met. To drag me down is an insult I find, no one is perfect and that doesn't bother me at all. Of course…if you really want to break up with me, then just say the word'.

'No I don't want to' Yami defended holding Yugi's hand 'I just…I don't want to be…a nuisance to you'.

'You aren't Yami. That's for sure' Yugi then reached up and gently placed his lips on Yami to give him a soft kiss, Yami blushed lightly as Yugi pulled away and looked up at Yami 'Have you ever been kissed before?'

Yami gave a small shake of his head making Yugi smile 'I'm glad…'

Yugi then reached up to kiss Yami again this time slipping his arms around his neck to pull him closer into a deeper kiss, Yami gave a small hum as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist to pull him closer, meeting Yugi's kiss with his own. When the two parted with a small gasp before looking at each other with light blushes over their faces.

'Yami…would you like to…stay over mine tonight?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami blushed harder 'Y-You mean like…?'

Yugi gave a small laugh 'No nothing like that unless you want to…it would just be…nice to spend the night together'.

'Well…okay…as long as I can get a few things first…'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Of course. We'll even have what you'll want if you like'.

* * *

><p>Yugi went back with Yami and helped him with what he might've needed to spend the night at Yugi's house, the two arrived rather late in the evening and even Yugi was surprised the lights weren't on in his house, the two entered the house once it was unlocked they kicked off their shoes and turned the lights on.<p>

'Heba?' Yugi called out as he looked around the bottom floor 'Huh…he must've left something back at the shop. Oh well, we'll start without him' Yugi then turned to the stairs and gestured Yami to follow 'This way to my room'.

Yami followed Yugi up and walked into the room Yugi indicated as his room, Yami took a brief look around Yugi's room. It was a simple room but with the small trinkets Yugi had placed around it, it felt homier and comforting to Yami as he looked around. He came back down when he had put his belongings out of the way in Yugi's room, he turned his attention to the kitchen where he could hear Yugi moving around and walked in to see the small male moving around preparing some sort of meal for them.

'So then you never did say how to cook this' Yugi spoke looking over his shoulder at Yami.

Yami smiled and walked over to him as he went through the pots he had in his cupboard 'You need a small saucepan…where do you keep them?'

Yugi giggled and helped Yami out 'Here. I suppose I need to shift things around for you eh?'

'No, it's just I usually keep those sort of things to the right of the cooker…makes it easier'.

'Hmm…I suppose'.

They looked up as they heard the door open and someone walk in, they both turned to see Heba walk into the kitchen and when spotting Yami standing next to Yugi he gave a small frown before turning to his brother for an explanation.

'Yami's staying the night' Yugi explained with a small smile 'He'll be with me so…don't worry about that eh?'

Heba stared at his brother wide eyed—most likely due to shock that Yami was staying over with them, but also probable that he was furious with the idea of Yami and Yugi sharing the bed together—he stood in complete silence keeping his eyes fixed to his brother before turning on the spot, marching off and slamming the door behind him as he walked out, both Yugi and Yami cringed but decided to leave Heba alone after his subtle hint of annoyance.

* * *

><p>Heba didn't return for the evening which—surprisingly—made Yami worried as he tried to keep a look out for Heba, Yugi however seemed to be defiant and try and distract Yami from his worry, not bothered that his brother hadn't returned late at night.<p>

Yami was undressing himself while Yugi already laid down in bed, the night had grown thick and Heba's presence was still missing, Yami looked back into the dark covered house before crawling into the bed wearing his boxers with a sigh. Yugi turned to him before smiling and holding his hand above the covers.

'Don't worry, Heba will be fine' Yugi reassured 'He's probably gone to a hotel room or something like that'.

'Yeah…maybe' Yami mumbled wondering if Heba took money with him wherever he went 'I just…feel bad he doesn't like me'.

'Don't worry; it's just his way of protecting me is all'.

Yami turned his head to Yugi 'Why? I-I won't hurt you…'

'I know it's just…' Yugi sighed and rested his head on his pillow with a small smile 'After my grandfather died I dated someone else and I was stupidly head over heels for him' Yugi explained looking up at Yami 'He however thought I was too clingy or something and ended it there…that topped off with my grandfather's death I sort of…broke down. Heba had to look after me and ever since then he's always had this eagle eye on me whenever I date…I guess he was effected just as much as I was…'

'Oh…' Yami held Yugi's hand tighter and moved closer to him 'I-I wouldn't break up with you…you know that right?'

Yugi then pulled a small smirk 'Well earlier it sounded like you did'.

'Uhh…th-that was because I didn't want to bother you'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and moved closer to rest against Yami's chest with a sigh 'I know I'm teasing. You're too kind to do something like that, anyway I'm over it, it won't happen again. I just wish Heba would see that'.

Yami gave a hum and shared one last kiss with Yugi before both of them closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Atemu stepped out of the shower when he was finished and grabbed the towel to dry his body, but when hearing someone knocking on his door he gave a sigh and was quick to dry his lower half so he could pull on his trousers and hurry to the door.<p>

'Coming, coming' Atemu called out before opening the door, staring in surprise at the person 'Heba? What are you doing here?'

Heba gave a heavy sigh and crossed his arms, looking away stubbornly 'Yami…is staying with Yugi so I thought it best to leave for the night'.

'Oh…okay' Atemu uttered.

Heba held his arms tighter and bit his lip 'I don't have any money on me'.

'Well why don't you go to one of your friends?'

Heba bit his lip more at the comment 'I don't have any friends'.

Atemu sighed and rolled his eyes feeling no other option, he wasn't heartless to leave Heba out on the streets alone but to have insulting Heba in his house wasn't something he really wanted, nevertheless he stood back to let Heba walk in and take his shoes off.

'Do you want anything to eat or something?' Atemu asked as he shut the door behind them.

'No. Thank you' Heba mumbled turning back at Atemu with a raised brow at his shirtless chest.

'Alright, my room's in there' Atemu thumbed towards a door as he reached up to dry his hair 'You can borrow something to wear as well, it'll be big enough for you I think'.

'Wait _your_ room?' Heba questioned 'Don't you have a guest room or something?'

Atemu raised a brow as he walked to the bathroom 'Heba this is a cheap apartment, of course I don't have one'.

'Well where will you sleep?'

'On the sofa'.

While Atemu was continuing his redressing of himself Heba uncertainly shifted into the bedroom and looked through Atemu's clothes before taking out a rather large shirt that came down over his boxers, he stood at the door and watched the male sort out the sofa for his comfort, but even from where he was standing Heba could tell it would be an uncomfortable sleep.

Atemu looked up and spotted Heba at the door 'Something you wanted?' Atemu asked.

'No just…won't you get back ache from sleeping on that?' Heba queried.

'Most likely'.

'Well…why don't you take the bed then?'

Atemu raised his brow 'Sleep with you?' He questioned with a small smirk.

Heba blushed lightly 'N-Not like that' Heba spat and moved into the bedroom taking one of the pillows and placing it in the middle of the bed 'You'll have one side and I'll have one side, that way we'll have equal space and no one has back ache, deal?'

Atemu gave a small hum but moved around to sit on his side 'Okay…just make sure you keep your hands to yourself'.

'Shut up' Heba growled as he sat himself in his bed 'I'm not a damn perv. It's you who should keep yourself to yourself'.

Atemu chuckled as he turned the light off and laid down 'Goodnight Heba'.

Heba gave a sigh and shut his eyes 'Night' He mumbled.

* * *

><p>The next morning rose brightly and warmly for the city, Atemu gave a groan as he opened his eyes and looked to his clock, he gave another groan at the early hour and looked down when he felt something heavy on his chest. Heba, in his sleep, had disregarded the pillow barrier and laid sprawled out asleep comfortably on Atemu's chest. Atemu couldn't help but chuckle at the small male but then decided to move him, knowing that if he woke up and saw their position he wouldn't be amused, he gently moved him to rest on the pillows and pulled the covers tightly over him before leaving him to sleep on his own.<p>

Once Atemu had got dressed he headed to the kitchen and decided to make some coffee and breakfast for the two, he gave a small yawn and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the kettle boil, but when hearing another yawn he turned to see Heba shuffle out rubbing his eyes.

'Morning' Atemu greeted 'Can I interest you in some breakfast?'

Heba grumbled but nodded knowing he wouldn't get far in the day without sustenance; Heba sat at the table and watched Atemu move around the kitchen to prepare the breakfast, when it was done Atemu brought over their two plates and their coffees before they started eating, Atemu looked up at Heba when he was drinking his coffee.

'So what are your orders for next time?' Atemu asked.

Heba choked slightly on his drink and looked up at Atemu 'Next time?'

'Mmhmm. I bet that since they've spent the night together once they'll be doing it regularly' Atemu explained running his finger round the rim of his cup 'And each time you'll forget money and have nowhere else to go…so what shall I make next time?'

Heba glared at him before standing up 'I have to go now. Thank you for the hospitality' Heba gave a small bow before hurrying to the door and kicking his shoes on and leaving.

Atemu gave a chuckle but pulled Heba's breakfast remains closer 'He'll be back'.

Meanwhile over at Yugi's house the two was starting to wake up; Yami opened his eyes lightly knowing it was his time to wake up and get ready for work, Yami rubbed his eyes with his spare hand before turning to Yugi who was sleeping next to him peacefully, Yami smiled before following their hands that were still linked together over the sheets.

Yami waited until Yugi was awake to move, Yugi's eyes fluttered lightly and with a small yawn he sheepishly smiled up at Yami 'Good morning' He whispered.

'Morning' Yami whispered back.

Yugi smiled then noticed their hands with a giggle 'We were holding hands all through our sleep?'

'Yeah…I didn't notice'.

Yugi smiled up at Yami before giving him a small kiss 'I suppose we should get up before you're late for work'.

'Yeah' Yami sat up before turning to Yugi 'Yugi…we can do this again right?'

'Of course' Yugi sat up as well 'Just tell me when you want to stay here and I'll have to sort my cupboards out for you'.

Yami gave a small chuckle before leaning in for another kiss before starting the day ahead.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Me: 'Yami's in the kissing zone! Oh no!'

Diao: 'Vann just stick to writing instead of comedy'.

Me: 'So mean! So cruel!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Just a mistake

Me: 'Diao why does everything hate me at the moment I hate my life I'm going to kill myself! No internet! No laptop! No nothing!'

Diao: Sigh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Just a mistake<p>

It only happened a few weeks later that Yugi had invited Yami to stay over his house, but once again Heba was not in the house to be told the joyful news so the two waited for him to return, Yami was sat in the living room while Yugi was making them tea after their long working day. Yugi walked in and handed Yami his cup before sitting next to him with a sigh.

'Well whenever Heba gets back I'm sure he'll be filled with joy' Yugi joked.

Yami hummed 'I don't think so…' Yami mused.

Yugi chuckled and kissed Yami's cheek 'I was kidding. I know he'll throw a temper'.

'Oh…' Yami simply said.

'Have you never joked before?'

Yami gave a small shrug 'I tried joking…but then I had to explain to people why it wasn't funny'.

Yugi couldn't help but snigger 'Aww. That's kinda cute'.

'Try telling that to the people I was joking to'.

Yugi smiled lightly and kissed his cheek again 'Well I think it's cute anyway'.

Yami gave a small hum 'Though Atemu thinks I'm ticklish…not sure why…'

Yugi then gave a smirk and set his cup down 'Oh are you?' He said slyly.

Yami turned to Yugi then noticing his smirk 'No, let me put the cup down first' Yami warned as he put the cup on the table 'I couldn't bear tea on my clothes'.

Then Yugi leapt on Yami who gave a yelp then started laughing as Yugi found all his tickle spots and got him into a crying fit of laughter, Yugi then gave a yelp as Yami pulled him over so they both laid down on the sofa laughing before they pulled each other into a passionate kiss, Yugi could not help but giggle through the kiss but enjoyed it and wrapped his arms around Yami to deepen it. The two parted when they heard someone clearing their throat and they looked up to see Heba standing in the doorway, a familiar frown on his face at their intimate moment, they sat themselves up and gave guilty smiles before Yugi spoke up.

'T-Tickling' Yugi explained.

'Quite' Heba grumbled back as he set his briefcase down by the door.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck before adding 'Yami's staying over tonight as well'.

Heba gave a heavy sigh before walking out; Yugi also gave a sigh but followed Heba out to the hallway where he was slipping his shoes back on 'What is wrong with you Heba?' Yugi questioned.

'Nothing' Heba said innocently 'But if you want to screw yourself over again then be my guest'.

'Heba I'm not a child' Yugi scolded sternly 'I am an adult; I know what I'm doing. You can't keep…mollycoddling me all my life'.

'Well when you end up in tears again don't come crying to me! Because I won't help you this time!' Heba then slammed the door behind him and took a few steps before slapping his forehead 'Goddamnit! My wallet!' Heba growled remembering he left his wallet in his briefcase.

Heba gave a sigh and turned to the door but held his hand back knowing that if he walked back in he would look like a fool, but with no money he had nowhere to go. Or at least nowhere to go that he wanted to, with a bit of his lip Heba turned away to walk down the path.

'Damn bastard. Damn'.

* * *

><p>Atemu was standing at the cooker waiting for his own meal to cook before he heard a knock on the door, at first he frowned but then he smiled betting to himself who it was; he walked over to the door and opened it to smile down at Heba. He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his arm before mumbling his excuse.<p>

'I got angry, stormed out and left my wallet behind' Heba then shoved past Atemu 'And don't look so smug!'

'Sorry' Atemu shut the door behind them and caught up with Heba 'Well I'm cooking, do you want some?'

Heba glanced over to the meal before looking up at him 'You a good cook?'

'I can be'.

Heba hummed before shrugging his shoulders 'Sure…'

The two sat and ate with each other with much silence from Heba as he did not want to fuel Atemu's ego, once they were satisfied with food in them Atemu allowed Heba to take one of his shirts to wear and let Heba change on his own before coming to the bedroom door, Heba was already in the bed and glared up at the male knowing what he was going to say.

'So, do you want me on the sofa or are you worried I'll throw my back out?' Atemu asked cheekily.

Heba turned his head 'Well if you want to sleep in your bed don't make smartass comments'.

Atemu chuckled as he walked around to his side and sit on the bed 'You need to chill down a bit Heba' Atemu commented as he pulled the covers over him 'You never know, you might make friends and get on in life'.

Heba sighed and rolled his eyes 'You sound just like my grandfather. Telling me I should lighten up and allow people in and stuff'.

'So why don't you?'

Heba sighed and turned his head to the other side 'Because there are more bad people in the world then good…'

Atemu sighed but shrugged his shoulders 'Goodnight Heba'.

'Mmm' Heba hummed back before they both slept into the night.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Heba was still not asleep, he was laying bed sighing and looking to the clock now and then to watch the time move by, but nothing did help with his sleepless nature. He looked back at Atemu who was sleeping peacefully and unaware of Heba being awake, Heba then gave a shakier sigh and began to wriggle his way over the pillow divider and to Atemu, he checked again before reaching behind him and holding Atemu's hand before sliding it over his hip and wrapping it around his waist. Heba gave a hum and closed his eyes peacefully, but when Atemu gave a small groan in his sleep Heba squeaked and shifted back to his side of the bed in embarrassment.<p>

'Say something Heba?' Atemu mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

'N-No!' Heba spat and then tugged the covers 'Y-You're hogging all the covers! Damn guy!'

Atemu stared at Heba's back with a raised brow, he then moved closer to Heba making the smaller male squeak again as Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and pulled him closer into his chest.

'If you wanted a hug then just say so' Atemu sighed and rested his head back.

'I-Idiot! Wh-Why would I want a hug?'

'I'm a light sleeper. I know when someone's holding my hand' Atemu could feel Heba's back tense against his chest 'So it's no use trying to lie'.

Heba gave a heavy blush and lightly let his hand hold onto Atemu's while looking away with a heavy blush 'Y-You don't find it weird to hug a guy?'

'I've had sleepovers with my friends before. I've been through the worse of things'.

Heba then bit his lip and gently moved Atemu's hand from his waist and down to touch his crotch, Atemu opened his eyes and turned to Heba as he turned over to face Atemu, in a second the two were clashed at the lips and their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

The two panted heavily with their bodies stuck together with sweat and semen, they stayed still and recovered from their lustful actions, Heba was the first to move and eased his dug nails from Atemu's shoulder and instead moved it to his hair to stroke lightly knowing that it was not right for them to be so direct.

Atemu simply nuzzled into Heba's shoulder panting heavily and focusing more on catching his breath back more than anything sinful.

* * *

><p>Atemu woke up the next morning; he gave a small groan and shifted before realising he was resting on Heba's chest who was asleep outstretched over Atemu's bed, Atemu gave a small smile before sitting up and stretching his body not realising how much it stung his back, he turned back to Heba when he gave a groan in his sleep and turned his head. Atemu gently let his hand stroke over Heba's cheek gently so he would not wake up before slipping out and dressing himself again.<p>

Atemu headed out into the kitchen and waited while Heba slept, he cooked a small breakfast while he waited knowing that after their lovemaking Heba would be no doubt grateful to have food in his stomach, Atemu looked up when he heard the door open and turned to see Heba walking out of the bedroom tugging on his clothes.

'Hey, made some breakfast' Atemu nodded to his cooking 'About to dish up'.

Heba shook his head 'Don't…'

'Don't what?'

'Act so…so normal!' Heba shook his head and marched to the door 'Especially after last night!'

'Why didn't you like it?'

'No! It was…it just was wrong! A mistake! So…so don't think anything of it alright!'

Atemu then flinched as Heba slammed the door behind him harshly, Atemu sighed and turned back to his breakfast 'Alright…it was nothing' Atemu mumbled sorely but ignored it and continued on his non-eventful day.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'This is terrible'.

Agil: 'It is very sad…'

Diao: 'If you don't like it Vann…why not change it?'

Me: 'Oohh! But then the drama!'

Diao: 'Oh stuff your drama'.

Me: 'Diao! Language!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter


	9. Sex

Me: 'Is this really easy to do?'

Diao: 'The hell should I know?'

Me: 'You have a son don't you? Makes sense'.

Chapter 9-Sex

Yami hummed as he looked through the website of the restaurant he was taking Yugi later tonight, he was searching over the site before looking up as he felt Atemu lightly hit the papers on his head making him smile as he reached up for them.

'Here, before you jump off you need to sort these out' Atemu rolled his shoulders and rubbed them a little as Yami filtered through the papers.

'Okay' Yami looked up at his friend 'You okay?'

'Hmm? Sure. Why wouldn't I be?'

'You've been rubbing your shoulders all day…do they hurt or something?'

'Yeah a little' Atemu rolled his shoulders back 'Probably nothing'.

'Here let me check' Yami offered as he stood up.

'Nah it's nothing'.

'I'll be the judge of that' Yami put his hands on Atemu's shoulders and frowned 'What's that?'

'What's what?' Atemu questioned as he looked over his shoulder down his back.

Yami did not answer and frowned in thought before mumbling 'Take your shirt off'.

'In the middle of work?' Atemu queried.

'Sure, just undo the top few buttons, no one will see'.

Atemu sighed but loosened his tie so he could undo the top buttons on his shirt, once they were open enough Yami gently pulled the shirt down over his left shoulder before frowning at the sight as he ran his hands over Atemu's skin.

'It…looks like scratches…' Yami whispered.

Atemu's face flushed as he remembered Heba's painful but loving grip in their lovemaking, Atemu gave a light laugh as he pulled his shirt up and buttoned it up again to cover his body 'Oh I know what happened. I was in a rush this morning and fell down the stairs, must've scraped my back or something eh?' Atemu smiled and turned back to his desk 'Anyway you best focus on work, don't want to be late for Yugi right?'

'Yeah…right…' Yami said distantly but returned back to work with a small frown.

* * *

><p>Yami managed to get his work done despite his mind chewing on Atemu's lie; he was not sure how he even managed to get home to change into some smart clothes and meet Yugi at the restaurant, and yet somehow he was sat in front of him barely listened to his talking.<p>

'And today I was set on fire but I was put out with some factory glue' Yugi finished looking up at Yami who poked his food 'Yami?'

'Hmm? Yeah sounds great' Yami mumbled with a sigh.

'Well I can tell you're not paying attention at all' Yugi sat back 'Is something on your mind Yami?'

'No…well…' Yami sighed but ended up nodding 'Yeah…sort of…'

'What's wrong?'

'It's Atemu. I think…he might've lied to me'.

'About what?' Yugi questioned as he took his drink to sip on.

'Well…he said he fell down the stairs when he was rushing out' Yami looked down at his plate and poked his food 'But I don't remember him looking tired when he came in…and the marks on his back…they looked fine and more like something had run down his back, and when you scrape your skin it's more like a bruise or the very least broken skin but this…' Yami looked up at Yugi as he giggled making Yami confused 'Yugi? Are you alright?'

'Yes I'm fine' Yugi reassured before smirking up at Yami 'So…umm…has Atemu been…dating anyone recently?'

'Dating?' Yami hummed before shaking his head 'Don't think so. Why?'

'Well he might be…keeping someone away is all' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't think it's something worry about'.

'I…don't follow…'

'Well you know…two people together…' Yugi looked up at Yami's blank face before gently gesturing him closer.

The two leaned over the table so Yugi whispered his answer in discretion, Yami then blushed heavily when Yugi finished and the two sat back in their seats 'O-Oh' Yami mumbled 'P-People do that?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I guess so. Something like the climax being too irresistible or something'.

'Huh…I-I guess so…' Yami hummed as he poked on his food, his mind now chewing over the thought that his friend might be in a sexual relationship and he was unaware of it—not that he wanted to know in the first place.

* * *

><p>Mahad sighed as he put the clipboard on the arm of the chair and turned to Yami who was holding his hand 'So, anything else you'd like to discuss?'<p>

Yami hummed before nodding 'Sort of' Yami mumbled embarrassed.

'Well we have about five minutes or so left; we can talk about almost anything if you want'.

Yami sighed and sat back against the chair before rubbing his arm 'Well…it's about…Atemu…'

'Ah, how's he doing?'

'Fine…too fine…'

'Sounds like this is the problem' Mahad smiled to Yami seeing his embarrassed face 'Is he doing something you don't like?'

'No…well…maybe…I-I don't know' Yami crossed his arms 'Yugi seems to think that…Atemu may be in a relationship'.

'And how does he know this?'

'There are…scratches on his back. Yugi told me that they happen when someone has…' Yami blushed heavier and looked down 'When they…umm…'

'Have sex?' Mahad queried.

'Y-Yeah…'

'And you think Atemu is endangering himself?'

Yami shook his head 'N-No A-Atemu knows what he's doing…it's just…the thoughts of him…with someone else…'

Mahad could not help but give a small chuckle under his breath before twirling his pen 'We've never really discussed this have we?'

Yami dared to look up at his doctor 'Discussed what?'

'Your sex life' Yami looked away again to divert his attention from the conversation 'Now that you're in a relationship you might want to start thinking about taking that next step'.

'No…Yugi doesn't like that sort of thing' Yami mumbled.

Mahad raised his brow 'You've talked about this with Yugi?'

'Yes…' A few moments of silence passed between them before Yami added 'I-I think he doesn't like it…I-I can tell…'

'Yami there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Sexual intercourse is a normal experience between people, and should not be turned away because it's embarrassing. Now we can use the next five minutes to talk about your view on a sex life or we can sit here in silence'.

Yami gave a heavy sigh before looking back at Mahad and muttering 'I'd prefer to choose the latter…'

Mahad gave a sigh and shook his head as Yami then continued to sit in silence so he did not enter himself in an embarrassing situation.

* * *

><p>Atemu sighed as he finished another day of work and looked over at Yami who had been more subdued then before, he wanted to ask if he and Yugi had an argument but it was not his business to know and if Yami wanted to tell him he would in his own time, still the distant conversations they had that day only worried him more.<p>

Atemu pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to Yami lightly patting his shoulder, Yami looked up at his friend who gave a reassuring smile 'Come on, you look like you need to go home more than me'.

'Yeah suppose so' Yami mumbled like he had done for the day.

Atemu walked with Yami and their ride down in the elevator was once again silent and tense that neither of them spoke until they got outside the building, the tension ate Atemu away until his caring instincts were broken out and he turned to Yami.

'Yami is everything okay?' He finally asked 'You've been quiet all day. Has something happened?'

Yami looked up at Atemu debating whether he should confront his friend about his worries before sighing 'Are you…seeing someone Atemu?'

'Huh? What makes you think-?'

'Those marks on your back are scratch marks…not grazes…'

Atemu sighed and gave a light shrug 'To be honest…even I don't know where I stand'.

'But…you were with someone once right?'

'Yes. Just once. It was a mistake apparently but…I don't know, the person is very…confusing to say the least'.

Yami looked up at his friend seeing a glimmer of a pained expression in his eyes 'Do you…like this person?'

'I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't have a slice of compassion after what we did. But, it'll probably pass in its own time or something right?'

'Yeah…I guess…'

Atemu smiled and patted Yami's shoulder 'Thank you for worrying about me at least. But I'll be fine; you don't need to concern yourself for me'.

'Okay Atemu'.

The two were broken away from thoughts as a ringtone sung around them, Yami quickly searched through his pockets and took his phone out to silence it but Atemu only chuckled at the small blush Yami gained.

'Yugi am I right?' He queried with a smirk.

'I promised him I'll go see him after work' Yami looked up at Atemu 'I best go then'.

'Alright, you two kids play nicely'.

'Okay, see you tomorrow Atemu'.

Atemu watched Yami hurry off before he turned in his own direction with a sigh left to his own thoughts, he then gave an inward chuckle and shook his head 'Nah…Heba would never be that sappy' Atemu mused to himself as he walked home.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'Oh dear, seems like Atemu's not letting it all out'.

Diao: '…I…think that's the wrong phrase Vann'.

Me: 'Oh yeah I mean he's thinking more then he's saying'.

Diao: 'Uhh…again wrong…'

Me: 'No I am always right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Hate

Me: 'Ten chapters into this story and I've written two lemons…this must be a record or I'm on drugs'.

Diao: 'Considering the line-up of your upcoming stories I'll go with drugs'.

Me: 'Yeah me too'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Hate<p>

Heba walked back home exhausted and on the end of his line that evening, he gave a heavy sigh as he looked up at his home giving it a weak smile, he dug around his pockets before fishing out his keys and putting them into the lock.

"Finally home" Heba thought with a sigh "I'm going to strip and take a nice hot bath…rest my damn aching legs…goddamn I need that bath…"

Heba looked up as he heard Yugi talking feeling a stone land heavily in his stomach as there was only one person Yugi would allow in the home, Heba slipped his shoes off and dropped his keys and wallet at the door before venturing to the kitchen where Yugi's voice came from.

Yugi and Yami appeared to be having a small debate about how something was to be cooked, either Yami's perfect way or Yugi's tasteful way, regardless cooking a meal together only meant one thing for Heba. Yami was staying the night once again.

Yugi looked over his shoulder before smiling at his brother 'Welcome home Heba'.

Heba only responded with a sigh and turned on the spot before walking back to the door, he slipped his shoes back on and opened the door but with a scowl snatched his wallet 'I'm not leaving without you!' And with that shut the door behind him.

'Who was he talking to?' Yami queried.

'I…don't know' Yugi muttered 'Heba is getting stranger by the day…'

Heba quickly counted the money in his wallet with a smile knowing he had enough money to pay for a hotel room for one night, as long as it was nowhere near Atemu Heba was happy and walked down the street happily, hoping that wherever he was going to spend the night it had a hot bath waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Heba came to the first hotel he could think of, it was small and admittedly run down but it was affordable and reliable so Heba would overlook the cleanliness for once if it meant a night away from Atemu. He walked to the desk where a scruffy man looked up at Heba wearily, but before Heba could speak and pull out his money his mouth moved.<p>

'Booked' He mumbled.

'Booked?' Heba questioned 'You can't be booked!'

He gave a frown and rose from his chair to look intimidating 'You wanna say that again?'

Heba sighed but turned to walk away not wanting to cause a scene with him, he bit his lip and tried another hotel he knew of, it was a fair walk but he soon made it and walked up to the desk where a middle aged woman sat filing her nails.

'Umm…a room please' Heba spoke quietly.

'Sorry hun we're booked' She answered.

'Again? You can't be booked! How can you be booked?'

'In case you hadn't noticed it's the summer holidays and we're a hotspot. You're just gonna have to go elsewhere hun'.

Heba sighed with a roll of his eyes but walked out and ventured around town before spotting another hotel; it was large, clean and very posh looking. Even if there were many people they couldn't be booked so Heba walked inside, he looked around at the rich interior of exotic plants and colourful paintings before coming up to the desk where a smart looking man looked down at Heba.

'A room please and don't say you're booked' Heba pleaded.

'No we have plenty of rooms' He reassured making Heba sigh as he turned to the computer to type away.

'Oh thank god. I swear everything is against me tonight' Heba chatted as he took his money out.

'That'll be seventy-three thousand yen'.

Heba felt his stomach plummet as he gripped the counter 'H-How much?'

'Seventy-three thousand yen' He repeated with a raised brow 'Is there a problem?'

'How can you expect people to carry that much around without a care in the world? Not the average working man that's for sure!'

He stared at Heba surprised before clearing his throat and turning the other way 'If you can't afford it then I suggest you look elsewhere'.

'No! Please what's the cheapest?'

'That is the cheapest. I was being kind to you'.

Heba growled under his breath but managed to push himself on his feet 'Fine! I'll go elsewhere!'

Heba stormed out of the hotel muttering odd insults here and there before biting his lip, it was getting too late and too dangerous to walk around on the streets on his own, but there was only one other place he could stay that night and he was not sure if he could bear staying a whole night here.

Heba growled again but ended up marching down the street having no choice 'I hate him!' He snarled through his teeth.

* * *

><p>Atemu came to his door when he heard knocking and when opening it he could not help but give a small smile at Heba who was standing at his door, his head hung so the two did not make eye contact.<p>

'Let me guess…forget your wallet?' Atemu asked teasingly.

'No!' Heba snapped and held up his wallet 'I remembered this time!'

'Oh…then why-?'

'Everywhere is booked or expensive' Heba grumbled 'So just…let me in damnit'.

Atemu smiled but stepped back so Heba could walk in and slip his shoes off just like the previous times, Atemu shut the door and turned to Heba 'So you want something to eat?'

'Actually I'd rather go to bed early' Heba mumbled turning to the bedroom 'So see you…'

'Err…sure' Atemu watched Heba shut himself in the bedroom before looking up at the clock 'A real early night' Atemu commented.

A few hours had passed before it got too late to stay awake and Atemu retired to bed, he turned out all the lights before turning to the bedroom and seeing Heba laying in the bed with his eyes closed, he tilted his head and shut the door behind him as he walked round to the other side of the bed.

'Heba you asleep?' He asked only to receive no answer; he gave a shrug of his shoulders before slipping into the bed.

'No…' Heba answered meekly making Atemu turn to him 'Couldn't sleep…'

'Oh. Right' Atemu laid down in the bed with a sigh.

And awkward silence passed between them as both tried not to look at the other one or think about what they had done in the same bed previously, Heba chewed on his lip and played with the covers for a while before sighing and sitting up in the bed making Atemu sit up as well.

'No. I can't do this' Heba threw the covers off him 'I don't know why I even came here'.

'You're leaving? It's like eleven o'clock at night' Atemu commented 'Nowhere will take you in'.

'I don't care if I have to sleep on the streets as long as it's not here'.

'Heba you're being childish and could get yourself hurt' Atemu grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving the bed 'Is it me that's getting you like this?'

'N-No!' Heba spat and tried to pull his arm out of Atemu's grip 'I-It's this stupid bed! It's so lumpy!'

Atemu could see through Heba's lie easily and without much thought leaned up to kiss Heba on the lips, Heba blushed to a dark red and barely kissed Atemu back before pulling away and turning his head in the other direction.

'I-Idiot! What do you think you're doing?'

Atemu only smiled as he reached closer to kiss his neck 'Doing what I know you want me to do…' Atemu replied before he littered Heba's necks with kisses.

Heba gave whimpers at the touches to his neck before holding Atemu's face and bringing it close for a kiss, knowing that not even he could resist such a lustful attack from Atemu.

The two were left panting and sweating much like their previous lovemaking, Atemu pulled himself out of the small male and allowed Heba's body to melt into the covers before he rested on Heba's back, both of them panting to catch their missing breaths. Atemu looked to Heba's uncurled hand before moving up his own to join with Heba's, he linked his fingers in between Heba's before holding onto his hand tightly, it took a few moments for the touch to sink in before Heba curled his fingers up to hold Atemu's hand back.

* * *

><p>Atemu woke up the next morning to find himself sleeping next to Heba holding his hand, Atemu smiled and stroked back some of Heba's hair, Heba gave a mumble in his sleep before his eyes open and he realised Atemu was watching him with a smile.<p>

'Morning' Atemu greeted.

Heba blushed furiously and pulled his hand out 'What the hell were you doing?' He hissed.

'Watching you' Atemu looked up as Heba sat up on the bed 'Problem?'

Heba only sighed and swung his legs off the bed as he reached down to pick his clothes up, Atemu sighed as he sat up and frowned at Heba 'Let me guess; a mistake right?'

'Damn straight'.

'Heba you're being ridiculous now'.

'No! You're being…perverse!'

'Oh I'm being perverse? Who was it then who pleaded for me to screw you last night?'

In one swift movement Heba turned around and slapped Atemu hard causing his cheek to turn bright red, Heba glared at him before pulling his hand back to his chest 'I…I hate you!' Heba shouted at him with tears threatening to leave his eyes.

Heba rushed out of the apartment once he got dressed to save both of them a deeper argument, when Atemu heard the door slam after Heba he let his hand touch his stinging cheek and rub it to a soothing dull pain to endure it for the rest of the day.

******************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'I've screwed Heba and Atemu up major time…'

Agil: 'W-Well there's still Yami and Yugi right?'

Me: 'Yeah, they're still there to screw up too'.

Diao: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	11. Boyfriend

Alright, Imma finish this story, just for you guys.

But the deal is I ain't going back to edit! You guys have one half of a crappy story, and the second half of a slight crappy story. Yeah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Boyfriend<p>

Yami could not help but stare at Atemu every time he had the opportunity. The bruise on his cheek was large, and hard to miss. Even though Yami wanted to ask about his wound, he figured it had something to do with Atemu's partner. Through the whole day, Atemu had kept quiet, and apparently did not notice Yami's stare until they were riding down the elevator.

"If you want to ask about it then you can" Atemu finally spoke up, making Yami jump.

"Uhh…ask what?" Yami asked innocently.

Atemu turned to him before patting his injury "We had an argument you could say".

"Oh…right…" Yami looked to the doors as they opened, and they walked out together "Are you…going to get back together…or is this a permanent thing?"

"I don't know" Atemu sighed as they stepped outside "I really don't know".

"I'm sorry" Yami apologised, before rubbing the back of his head "Well, I'm going to Yugi's so I'll see you tomorrow".

"Wait" Yami stopped and turned back to Atemu "You're going to Yugi's? Why?"

"Uhh…I wanted to ask him if he would like to stay at my home for a few days" Yami shrugged his shoulders "Mahad suggested that…maybe I should see if our relationship is serious enough for us to live together, that would be good…oh…but if Heba's there…"

"I'll go" Atemu offered, patting Yami's shoulder "I'm good at swaying people, you leave Heba to me".

"Uhh…okay" Yami gave a small shrug, and turned to walk in his own direction "Good luck Atemu".

Atemu watched Yami disappear further down the street, before setting off on his own, hoping his plan worked.

* * *

><p>Heba sighed as he heard the doorbell, and got up from his work to march over to the door, and open it. When he looked up, he met with Atemu's scarred and painful face. Heba gave a glare, before attempting to shut the door, to which Atemu grabbed it and forced it open.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Heba hissed as he desperately tried to shut the door on Atemu's hand.

"Business" Atemu retorted "Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Hell no!"

"Come on Heba, I have something serious to discuss with you".

"Fine!" Heba let go of the door, letting Atemu stumble inside as he barely kept on his feet "But it better be quick!"

Atemu followed Heba as he marched into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle—presumably something to distract him from Atemu's presence "Well?" He persisted.

"Well there's two things I wanted to ask" Atemu explained "First is; will you be my boyfriend?"

"What? No! How can you think that?"

"We've done it twice now…"

"Don't remind me!" Heba spat, as he poured the boiled water to make some tea for himself "Next one?"

"Well Yami wants Yugi to stay over his place-"

"Over my dead body" Heba growled.

"What's so different from him staying here?" Atemu inquired.

"Here I can keep an eye on them! If Yugi leaves…god knows what state he'll return to! No way!"

Heba then gave a squeak as he felt Atemu's arms go around his waist; he looked up to see Atemu resting his head on Heba's shoulder, making the male blush at the contact.

"Heba, why do you have to be like this? Do you really hate me? I feel like I could hold you like this for eternity, do you feel the same way?"

Heba bit his lip back to refuse answering, and instead focused on Atemu's tight grip, attempting to pull away his hands. However, Atemu resisted, and forced his arms to stick like glue around Heba's waist.

"Y-You're squeezing me too tight!" Heba protested.

"And you haven't answered my question" Atemu retorted.

"I-I don't know! I haven't thought about it! Now, let go!"

Atemu smiled, and leaned in to kiss Heba on the cheek. Heba gave a shiver at the touch, and turned his head away stubbornly, hiding any emotion from Atemu.

"Heba…look at me when you answer".

Heba muttered something under his breath, but turned his head slowly to Atemu. After Heba had faced Atemu, Atemu leaned in, and placed his lips against Heba's. At the simple touch, Heba sunk in Atemu's arms and kissed back, resorting to gripping on Atemu's shirt for support. The two were wrapped up with each other, pressing their bodies together, and resting against the counter as they made out.

"Heba, I'm back!" Yugi called out cheerily, though got no response from Heba "Heba?"

Heba pushed Atemu off of him, hearing his brother walk towards the kitchen, and quickly wipe his mouth clean. As Yugi walked into the kitchen, he gave a perplexed stare at Atemu and Heba who were still considerably close to each other, despite trying to hide what they had just committed.

"Um…did I…interrupt something?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

"No! Absolutely not!" Heba protested, and then began to push on Atemu's chest, forcing him to walk backwards "He was just about to leave!"

"Ah, is that so?" Atemu complied with Heba's wish, walking slowly backwards so he came to the door, and turned to Yugi "It was nice seeing you Yugi".

"You too Atemu".

"Keep moving" Heba growled, giving another hard push, and forcing Atemu into the corridor.

Once they were at the front door, Atemu was free to move without control, and ended up slipping on his shoes.

"Shame, I was hoping to talk to Yugi" Atemu said as he kicked his shoes in place.

"God he saw us" Heba massaged his temples, sighing as he did so "That's so embarrassing".

"So, what's your answer?" Atemu asked "About us being boyfriends and Yugi staying with Yami".

"Urgh, yes and yes! Now get out of here!"

Atemu smirked, raising his brow "Oh, really?"

"Yes!" Heba opened the door, and pushed Atemu out of the house "Now just, go!"

"Okay, okay" Atemu poked his head back through, stopping Heba from shutting the door completely "No goodbye kiss?"

"Hell no!" Heba hissed, shoving Atemu's face away, and slamming the door behind him. With Atemu out of the house, Heba breathed a sigh of relief, and was about to go lie to his brother. However, he froze on the spot as he realised what he had said to Atemu, and slapped his hand against his forehead "Crap!"

* * *

><p>Once he had returned home, Atemu called up Yami, and told him the good news. Though it seemed odd for Atemu to draw out the news and stop occasionally to chuckle, Yami was pleased by the results nonetheless.<p>

"So…Yugi can really stay here…with me?" Yami asked apprehensively.

"Of course, you just call Yugi up and arrange the details with him" Atemu replied "I'm sure he'd be very happy".

"Thanks. Oh but…what happens if Heba picks up? He might…shout…"

Atemu gave another chuckle "If Heba tries to pull anything, tell him I'll deal with him personally, got it?"

Yami frowned at the advice "Is…Is that…blackmail?"

"No. Not at all Yami. Just call it…hm…playful warning, okay?"

Yami was concerned about the way Atemu spoke, it sounded dark and almost sinister, making Yami wonder what intentions Atemu had with Heba. He had gone to see him earlier, so perhaps Atemu had said or even done something to Heba to convince him otherwise, something that had to be horrifying for Heba to obey Atemu. The thought made Yami bite his lip.

"O-Okay…I'll say that…uh…thanks Atemu…"

"Anytime Yami. You deserve this more than anyone, I'm happy for you Yami".

Yami managed to give a small smile "I am too. I'll…see you at work then, right?"

"Yeah, see you Yami".

When Atemu hung up, Yami put the phone down, before picking it up again to call Yugi. Though Atemu's behaviour was still puzzling to Yami, he tried to focus on the good news he had been given, and that he and Yugi would potentially enjoy time together. Hearing the phone pick up, Yami snapped out of his thoughts to focus again.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice said on the other side.

"Hello Yugi" Yami greeted, then rubbed the back of his neck "Um…is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not" Yugi replied happily.

"Good…good…um, can I, ask you about something?"

"Of course, what is it Yami?"

"Well…I-I was just…wondering if you'd like to…spend a couple of days at my place…uh…if-if that's alright with you".

Yugi gave a chuckle "A couple of days? That sounds awfully vague".

"O-Oh, er, sorry".

Another chuckle "It's okay Yami. But, how long would you really like me to stay?"

"Um…I-I don't know…maybe, a week?"

"A week? Sure, I can do that".

Yami gave a small glance to his phone "So, you really do want to come?"

"Yes Yami" Yugi answered "I'd love to, if you'd have me obviously".

"Yes, I will. Um, when would you like to come over then?"

Yugi hummed for a few moments "How about…Sunday? That way, I can stay until the next Sunday that should give us plenty of time to spend together, right?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good. I'm…I'm excited. I'll uh…I'll start getting things ready I suppose".

"You don't have to start rushing now" Yugi calmed "But I'm excited too, so, shall I see you then?"

"Yeah, Sunday. I can't wait, see you then Yugi".

"Okay, bye Yami".

Yugi and Yami hung up their phones, and once on his own, Yami gave a smile as he sat back. It was only a few days until Sunday, but even so Yami was still exciting, letting his imagination run wild about what the weekend would bring.

******************************End of chapter 11******************************

Oh god.

Thankfully this story only has a few more chapters left, for the meantime, I can focus on something that won't potentially kill my brain off.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! But I don't blame you if you don't want to!

P.S. Spot when I picked up writing again, just for fun!


	12. Sleeping Arrangements

Alright, you guys are still optimistic about this, for some reason.

I ain't even gonna try to understand just, just have it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Sleeping arrangements<p>

As Atemu went searching through his kitchen to find some food, his phone began to ring. With an irritated sigh, Atemu went over to his phone to answer it, leaning against his wall as he did so.

"Hello?"

"I can't believe I let you do this!" Came the annoyed tone of Heba's voice on the other side "Oh my god, I hate you so much!"

Atemu rose his brow as he heard Heba give an exasperated sigh "Oh yeah, Yugi's gone to Yami's today am I right?"

"You-! Ugh! How the hell did you talk me into this?!" Atemu shrugged his shoulders, despite Heba not being able to see him do so "Yugi's just left all chipper and happy but I bet the moment he returns he's going to be a crying ball mess! And it's all going to be your friend's fault! And I will have your head for this!"

"Mmhmm" Atemu hummed, and after glancing at the clock to check the time, slid down the wall so he was in a more comfortable position, ready to brace a long rant about how everything was wrong.

For a while, Heba kept on raging in Atemu's ear, listing every tiny evil detail that could potentially happen without his guidance. Atemu gave his support in the forms of hums to agree with him, but barely listened to anything Heba had to say, knowing it was better for himself to ignore what Heba was currently saying.

"Everything is so wrong!" Heba whined with a groan "You planned all of this from the start! I'm sure of it! When I get my hands on your neck…! It's so goddamn quiet here, I just know something is going on, I just know it-!"

"Heba, would you like me to come over?" Atemu finally asked.

There was a pause from Heba, but after a few moments of utter silence, Heba spoke again "U-Uh, what?"

"You just said it was too quiet, right?" Atemu queried, rubbing the back of his head "Well, I don't mind coming over to stay for the night if you want that. Actually, I don't mind staying the whole week if you're up for it".

"N…N-No way!" Heba denied ferociously "I know what you're planning! Come over when I'm all vulnerable, then you'll have your way with me again!"

"Well…that wasn't the first thing that came to mind" Atemu reassured.

"Bullshit! I know how you work! I know what's on your mind! So don't try to woo me otherwise!"

"So you don't want me to come keep you company?"

Another pause came from Heba, and Atemu swore he could hear him chewing on his lip in thought "Y-You can try!" Heba spat.

"Hm?"

"But whether or not I'll open the door will depend when you arrive!"

Heba then hung up the phone. Atemu gave the phone a curious look, before laughing as he got up, and hung it back up on the wall.

"He'll open it" Atemu mused as got up, ready to pack whatever he felt was necessary for him to bring.

* * *

><p>When Atemu rang the bell on Heba's door, he was not surprised that Heba opened the door for him, a frown greeting him on the other side.<p>

"I really hate you" Heba muttered.

"I'm sure you do" Atemu retorted as he stepped inside, taking his shoes off as he did so "I'm sure you open your door to everyone you hate".

Heba gave a small 'hmph' as he shut the door behind Atemu, and stubbornly turned his head away "I took pity on you".

"Right. So, where do I put my stuff?" Atemu asked as he shrugged his bag lightly.

"I don't care".

"Well where's your room?"

"Ah! I knew it!" Heba pointed an accusing finger at Atemu "That was your plan all along! I should've locked the door! But no! I had to let the wolf in!"

"What? You don't want me sleeping in your bed tonight?" Atemu queried.

"Like hell! You'll wait until I'm asleep and then take advantage of me in a vulnerable state!"

"The thought hadn't come to mind, honestly" Despite his pleas of innocence, Heba showed no sign of believing his words, and turned his head away "Well where do you expect me to sleep instead?"

"I don't know. I don't care" Heba grumbled.

With a brief thought, Atemu began to climb the stairs "Alright, I'll use Yugi's room then".

"NO!" Heba grabbed Atemu by the back of his shirt, stopping him from proceeding further, lest he choked on his own shirt collar "You stay away from his room!"

"Hm? Why's that?"

"If Yugi knew you were here…!" Heba gave a visible shudder and shook his head "Besides, it'd be just too damn creepy for you to sleep in my brother's bed!"

"You really don't want Yugi to know do you?" Atemu teased with a smirk.

"Of course I don't!" Heba spat, a light red colour coming to his face "A-All the stupid embarrassing things I've done with you! No way! I'd be the biggest hypocrite on earth!"

"Yeah, you would. But you're going to have to tell him we're boyfriends sooner or later".

"We're not boyfriends! When did I agree to that?!"

"When I came over?" Atemu looked over his shoulder to see Heba hang his head "I asked you and you said yes. Well, actually, it was more like 'Yes! Yes!' You were pretty excited for us to start dating-"

"Urgh! Shut up! Shut up!" Heba interrupted, pushing his head into Atemu's back "I get it! I get it! You can sleep in my bed if you really want to!"

Atemu chuckled but reached back to pat Heba on the head "Don't worry, I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to".

Producing a heavier blush, Heba swatted his hand away, and made a move to the kitchen "I-I'm going to cook us dinner or…something…" He muttered half-heartedly, disappearing into the kitchen as he did so.

With Heba utterly embarrassed, Atemu turned around to carry on upstairs, seeking out Heba's room to place his packed belongings. It was going to be an interesting time Atemu felt.

* * *

><p>Yami nearly jumped when he heard the door go, but figuring it was Yugi, collected himself to open the door for him. As Yami opened the door, Yugi gave him a pleasant smile.<p>

"Sorry I'm late" Yugi apologised, and once Yami moved out of the way, let himself inside the home "I didn't worry you did I?"

"No, it's…fine" Yami reassured, shutting the door behind Yugi "It's good that you came at all".

Yugi gave a sweet smile before tugging on his belongings "So, where do I put this?"

A light flush came to Yami as he looked away "W-Well…I thought that maybe…we could…try sharing my bed?"

"Alright, sounds good" Yugi took Yami's hand, and began to pull him towards the stairs "Well show me then, I don't know your house quite yet".

"Ah, s-sure" Yami quickly hurried on ahead so he took lead instead, and pulled Yugi along to his room, letting Yugi wander inside to place his belongings down.

Yugi gave a sigh when he dropped his suitcase, and after giving Yami's room a briefly look around, turned back to him "I'll sort my things out later. I'm kind of tired right now".

"Okay then. Well…I'll start making dinner now then".

"Oh, want any help?" Yugi offered.

"Ah, yeah, sure" Yami agreed "If you really want to".

"Well, I figure I better learn the layout of your kitchen sooner or later" Yugi explained with a chuckle "It's probably different than mine. Not to mention you'd probably get angry if I put something in the wrong place".

"I-I won't get angry!" Yami waited until Yugi had walked out of his room before following him downstairs "I-It wouldn't matter to me, I swear!"

"Still" Yugi turned around to smile at Yami "I want to learn it anyway, if it'll make life easier on you".

With a faint blush, Yami nodded in agreement "Well if you say so…I can…show you if you like".

"Love to" Yugi responded, and the pair returned downstairs to start preparing dinner, and to begin lessons for both of them.

* * *

><p>After the two had cooked a meal, they laid the table and ate together, discussing small matters and topics to pass the time. Though Yugi was not the first person Yami had ever eaten with, and he doubt it'd be the last time, it was still a strange notion. Despite its oddness at first, it was soothing, almost as if the two had been living together for years. It felt relaxing for Yami.<p>

Once the two had finished eating, Yugi had helped Yami clean up. Being set to drying duty, Yugi watched Yami scrub the dirt away relentlessly, absorbed into his job until everything was pristine clean.

"You don't have to work so hard you know" Yugi reassured, placing the plate he had been drying to the side, and waited on Yami to pass him something new to dry up.

"Well, it'd be gross otherwise" Yami reasoned still mercilessly cleaning "So it's better this way".

"Ah…suppose you have a point".

With the casual response, Yami looked over to Yugi worried "Is this…weirding you out?"

"No. Not at all" Yugi reassured "If it makes you happy, then it's fine".

Still concerned, Yami looked over his victim he had been scrubbing for the past few minutes, before apprehensively passed it over to Yugi. With a smile, Yugi took the offering and began to dry it, letting Yami start on another utensil.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" Yugi queried.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it" Yami said with a hum "Well, what would you like to do?"

Yugi gave a casual shrug "I don't know honestly. I'm still kind of tired".

"Well, we can relax for the rest of the evening" Yami suggested "We could find something to watch or…the like".

"Sounds like a good idea" Yugi then looked up at the clock to check the time "Hm, I wonder how Heba is doing on his own".

Yami also glanced up at the clock "Is he…really alright with this? I mean…our arrangement".

"Well he said it's fine, but I could tell he meant otherwise. I just hope he doesn't get too lonely without me there".

* * *

><p>With a quiet dinner the evening became stiffening very quickly between the two. Wanting to break the irritated mood he had caused in Heba, Atemu had suggested about watching a movie, and though Heba agreed he seemed less than happy to be spending time with Atemu. Regardless, the two sat down and decided on a movie to watch.<p>

With the movie playing, Atemu kept glancing to Heba occasionally, making sure that Heba's attention was fixed tightly to the screen. After about half an hour into the movie, Atemu gently moved closer towards Heba, thankful that Heba made no comment or movement to show he caught onto Atemu.

Moving slowly, Atemu slipped his arm around Heba's shoulders, unfortunately Heba was ready and leaned out of his reach before showing him a glare.

"Alright, sorry!" Atemu apologised, holding his hands up in defence, before returning to his side of the sofa "Just thought you might appreciate some cuddling".

"As if that's what you want" Heba spat but sat back relaxed.

Once again, the evening fell to silent bar the film they were watching. Attempting to come up with another idea to soothe Heba's temper, Atemu rested his head in his hand, and let his mind wander in search of ideas.

As Atemu became distracted, he was startled out of his thought process when he felt something lean against his chest, and looked down to see Heba rested against his body.

"D-Don't think anything of it" Heba grumbled when he noticed Atemu was staring at him "You're more comfortable than a pillow".

Atemu gave a chuckle, and let his arms slid naturally in place around Heba's waist, causing a blush to stir on his cheeks "Fair enough. I will try to be comfortable for you".

"Yeah, whatever" Heba muttered.

"Do you think I'll be a good enough pillow for tonight?" Atemu teased, only to receive a jab from Heba's elbow into his stomach.

"Shut up. Pillows don't talk" Heba scolded, and with a hard thump of his head to Atemu's chest, fell silent and continued to watch the movie.

With his taunt passed on, Atemu settled in to have Heba resting against him for the rest of the movie, happy that his plan worked in some odd way.

* * *

><p>Having enjoyed the rest of the evening together, when it became late, Yugi and Yami decided to retire to bed. As Yami returned from the bathroom, he opened the door to his bedroom, just as Yugi finished fitting into his pyjamas.<p>

"You ready?" Yugi asked as he buttoned his shirt up.

"Yeah, I am" Yami reassured as he shut the door behind him.

Yugi gave a curious tilt to his head and asked again "Are you really ready for this?"

"Of course. Are…you ready?"

"Of course" Yugi responded and walked over to Yami, taking hold of his hands, and placing a small kiss on his lips. Once he pulled away, Yugi gave a smile and turned to the bed, walking over to it "You get the lights? This is your room after all, you know it better than I do".

Yami gave a slight nod and turned to the light switch, flipping it off, and encasing the room in darkness. With the lights turned off, Yami managed to make it back to his bed, clambering in and accidently brushing against Yugi as he did so.

"Ah, sorry" Yami apologised, but once he got himself organised, turned to look at Yugi. Though it was dark, with a soft light from the street outside, Yami could make out Yugi's face slightly.

"This is…the first time someone's spent the night" Yami admitted almost shyly "It's…kind of surreal".

"Is it that odd?" Yugi queried.

"Kind of" Yami buried his head slightly into the pillow "Not many…people can put up with me I guess".

"Well, if it's any consolation, I don't mind what you're like. I think of it as more of a quirk, it's just something that makes you you. I'm not particularly bothered by it".

Yami gave a slight smile "Well…thanks…"

"Anytime" Yugi looked down at the sheets before moving his hand lower, taking hold of Yami's hand, and resting it between the two "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Yami reassured, giving Yugi's hand a light squeeze "Goodnight Yugi".

"Goodnight Yami".

* * *

><p>As Atemu returned to the bedroom, he raised his brow as he watched Heba pull the covers over him, wrapping him up in a cocoon like shape. Humoured, Atemu flipped the switch to turn the room dark, and approached the bed. When Heba gave no sign of moving for his partner, Atemu poked him lightly in the back.<p>

"You gonna let me in or what?" Atemu queried.

With a grumble, Heba threw off the covers and scooted over, allowing Atemu to slide into the spot next to him. Once Atemu was in, he turned to Heba, facing his back that was acting as a wall.

"Are you mad at me?" Atemu asked.

"No" Heba stubbornly replied, tucking the covers tighter around him "Why would I be mad at the thought of a predator in my bed?"

"I'd hardly call myself that" Atemu protested, but when seeing Heba refused to turn over, tucked his hands under his head "Though I think this'll be the first time we've ever slept together without having to do _that_".

"Mm…is kinda weird…"

A smirk grew on Atemu's face "Oh?"

"N-Not like that you perv!" Heba spat as his back tensed up "I-It's just become habit so…it's a little odd is all".

Atemu gave a chuckle as he moved closer, slipping his arm around Heba's waist—which caused him to jump slightly—and rested his head against Heba's back. Just by the small action, he could imagine the blush on Heba's face.

"Goodnight Heba" Atemu said as he closed his eyes.

"M-Mm. Yeah, night" Heba muttered, but allowed Atemu to hold him for the rest of the night, much to Atemu's happiness.

********************************End of chapter 12****************************

I can't write tsunderes for shit.

But anyway, chapter 12, have it. Yeah.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
